Bound to you
by kristiliz
Summary: The Herondales and Fairchilds have always hated each other since anyone can remember. Clarissa Fairchild, a regular teenager girl, whose passion for the art is as big as her bad attitude, is forced to marry the Herondale's son, the arrogant Jace Herondale, to save a company none of them care about. Worst thing is...Clary and Jace can't keep their hands OFF each other's neck.
1. My tortured life

**HEY! I'm Kris..this is my new fanfic, i really hope you enjoy this first chapter! It'll let you know what's going to happen in the story and how, more or leass, everything's going to be. Is gonna have a lot of funny things and of COURSE romance!I wanna say thank DEEPLY to my Beta Reader, Miki and Mel...in this case is JUST Mel. I wanna thank you for your patience and your help! if it wasn't for you, this Fanfic wouldn't be starting here! thanks for your help! And i wanna say thanks to my twin Gaby! Thanks to you too, for your help, and ideas, and...ok, Just thanks! lol soooo.. here i come again...Mortal instruments and Clary&Jace lovers..this is for you!**

I was trying like really, really hard but this face wasn't coming out. There's something I still need. His eyes are supposed to be mysterious; his body with different shadows to make the muscles; and the V hiding under his jeans wasn't looking really good, you know.

"Shit" I murmured to myself. I don't remember how it was supposed to look! Ugh, this is what you get when you're trying to draw what you dreamed. Man, not cool. At all.

Not working!

My iPhone was plugged to the new awesome black and blue speakers Luke had bought me three days ago and I technically had a concert in my room.

I erased his face for the twentieth time and started doing it all over again, for the _twentieth-first _time.

"But I set fire-e-e! To the rain!" I sang

"Clare-bear!" I heard someone shout. I took the speaker's remote and hit pause. I turned to the door and there was Luke, raising both of his eyebrows.

"I've been knocking for like five minutes" he said exasperated

"Sorry, I was playing deaf" I said grinning. Luke rolled his eyes and stepped outside my room

"I need you in the living room. We have guests" he said.

"But Lukeee" I whined

"_Now_"

"But, Luke I was trying to-"

"_Clarissa_"

Oh shit, not the _Clarissa_ tone

I sighed and put down my sketchbook. I jumped from the bed and went past Luke, murmuring under my breath

"I'm actually considering hating you soon" I said with false anger. I think he said under his breath 'You'll hate me much more in no time'

"See you later, Mr. Boom boxie" I said toward my room, already missing my speakers. Luke made a disgusted sound at my stupidity and closed the door, separating me from my A.W.E.S.O.M.E bedroom. Luke had bought a new apartment, that was ridiculously incredible and my bedroom was… *sigh*

When I walked into the big living room I stopped dead in my tracks. Literally

Herondales

"What the _fuck_?" I breathed.

"Language, Clare-Bear" Luke said, walking into the living room

"What's happening here? Why do you have these…_people_ here?" I asked, glaring at both of the Herondales. Stephen, the father, was looking serenely at me. The golden boy, Stephen's son, was looking bored, but had a disgusted look on his face.

"Clary, can you take a sit and let me explain?" said Luke trying to make me sit in one of the leather couches across from the Herondales. Fuck it. My mom has told me enough to know that the Herondales could've been conceived by _Satan_ himself.

"Like _hell_ I will" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clary, sit _down. Now"_ said Luke, looking serious. Damn, he scared the crap out of me.

"I want to know what is happening here!" I shouted

"Would you sit_ down _and shut _up? _I wanna know what this is about" said the golden boy. Jace Herondale. I glared at him.

"No one asked for your opinion, asshat" I said

"No one asked for yours, dwarf" he replied with a mocking smile. Oh, this _just _got personal

"Oh, you better watch your mouth, Herondale!" I said giving two steps in his direction.

"I can't. I'm watching the pretty lips you have on yours" he said. Luke grabbed me before I could touch a single golden hair. And he's lucky, because I was _so _going to rip every single strand of hair, with its head attached and all, stab his eyes with a fork, and cook them over the bonfire I'm going to build, so I can burn his body inside, too.

"Ok, _kids_. Can you sit down and s_hut the hell up_?" Luke exclaimed. He was obviously annoyed. Golden boy and I glared at each other as we sat down in opposite sides of the living room. Father and son looked a lot alike…like _damn_. They sat one beside the other, looking at me and Luke, who finally decided to sit beside me. After giving me an apologetic look, he talked.

"Stephen and I came out with a very sensitive agreement" he said, looking between me and golden boy. I saw anxiety in his eyes.

"The Fairchilds and Herondales have been in war before any of us were even born"

"No shit, Sherlock" I muttered. Luke sighed

"We need to end this. Really soon. The Archangel Incorporation Body wants to put, Fairchilds and Herondales, like owners for the rest of the existence. Both families have showed they can be efficient, so The High Proceator wants both of the families to own the company. We certainly can't do this while the families are at war. It would end the company"

"Where are you going with all this?" murmured golden boy

"We want to unify the family. And there's only one way to do it" mentioned Stephen, looking directly to Luke.

"We're planning a wedding" said Luke at last. Oh _wow… _

I saw how golden boy's eyes widened.

"Um…I certainly didn't know you were playing for the other team Luke" I said.

"Clary, you and Jace are getting married in a month" said Luke, turning his head in my direction. Both golden boy and I jumped to our feet instantly.

"W_hat?" _we said in unison.

"You're _totally_ going nuts here, Luke!" I yelled.

"What's this about, dad? Are you mad!" shouted Jace, in his dad's direction.

"I'm really sorry guys, but…there's nothing else to do about it" mentioned Luke, rising to his feet.

"Oh, _believe me. _There is" I said, turning on my heels.

"Where are you going?" asked Luke, grabbing me by the arm, and frowning down at me.

"I'm running away!" I shouted, and struggled with him to let me go.

"Clarissa Fairchild, shut up and listen to me! There's only one way to avoid losing the company, who is actually giving us _everything_ we own right now, and you know it. We've never asked you guys to sacrifice _anything_ before. But we're asking you now. You guys are the only ones, who can actually save the company from falling on the hands of the enemy. We-"

"You want me to marry _that_ fuckin' jerk face? You want me to spend the rest of my life attached to a _manwhore?"_

"It's not called manwhore, poodle. It's called being _popular" s_aid Jace.

"_You,_ shut the fuck up!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him, and then turned back to Luke

"And _you. _From_ which_ corner are you smoking pot, huh?" I asked exasperated.

"Clary, you have to listen to me. Please!"

"I'm not marrying _her_, dad! _Certainly not her_!" Jace was saying to his dad.

"I'm going to be honest with you guys. There's nothing else you can do. It's our decision and you guys are going follow it"

"What the _hell?"_ I said with wide eyes.

"Yes, Clarissa"

"Are you guys in drugs? Hallucinates, weed, or crack?" said Jace.

"Does _mom_ knows about it?" I asked.

"There's the trick, Clary. Neither of your mothers can know about this. Yes, they'll know there's a proposal, but they'll think is because you guys fell in love. They cannot, I repeat c_annot_ know this is a forced or _arranged_ marriage. Do you guys understand me?" he said with a high and strong voice, wide eyes looking between me and Jace.

"And there goes my life" said Jace to himself.

"Why? Why _us_? Why _me_… with _him_?" I shouted desperate

"You guys are the only child, from each of the families. Fair chance that is a _boy_ and a _girl" _said Luke more to himself than for us. At this point I was hyperventilating.

"You guys are going to be staying together for a month, until the wedding, so the story will be more credible" mentioned Stephen.

"Woah, woah, _woah_. What e_xactly_ are you meaning by '_staying together'_, _father?" _said Jace, looking at his father with wide and incredulous eyes.

"You guys are going to _live_ together in the new apartment I bought for you three hours ago"

"_WHAT?" _Jace and I said together in unison again.

"AOL Time Warner Center, Columbus Circle. You guys are going to love it" said Stephen, smiling apologetically.

"Believe me when I say, I w_on't!" _I said growling.

"You guys should start packing. We're dropping you there in three hours" said Luke.

"What?" I said, my voice breaking.

"Clare-Bear…I'm sorry. But there's nothing else we can do to change this. Your mother will be here tonight and she needs to hear the news of the engagement from _my _mouth" said Luke, looking at me in the eye. Both of the Herondales were looking at us right now. I think I saw Jace clench his fist at each side of his body, trying to control his breathing. I pulled my arm from Luke's grasp and gave two steps back.

"It's totally true what you said before we walked into this room. I hate you _much _more now" I said and then walked out of the living room.

_C ~ J C ~ J C ~ J_

I'm _not _going to cry. And certainly not when that fuckin' asshole is gonna see me in less than two hours.

I spent more than an hour taking out all my turquoise and brown Juicy Couture suitcases, and throwing clothes inside. When I finished with that I started with shoes. I let the trunk for the end, to organize my perfumes, jewelry and personal _stuff. _

I placed my art things in a handbag and then changed into some red tank top with skinny jeans. I put some black knee-high boots and passed my fingers through my wild, red curls. Done.

I didn't count to ten when Luke knocked and the opened the door, looking from my luggage to me looking dead-like in the bed.

"C'mon, Clare-bear" he said, walking to where my luggage was.

"Don't 'Clare-bear' me, _Luke_" I said. Luke actually cringed. I took a suitcase and my handbag and walked passed him and into the living room. Stephen and Jace were there, but they had changed clothes. I guess they went to their house so Jace could pack his things.

"Everything ready?" asked Stephen. Jace was looking at the ceiling, like asking God for tolerance.

"Everything ready. You called the taxis?" asked Luke, walking to the exit door.

"They're downstairs" answered Stephen. I started walking to the door

"Wait, Clary, there's something else" said Stephen. I stopped, breathed in deep and slowly turned in his direction. He searched inside his coat and took out a small black box, then opened it.

A ring

"Oh damn, there's a ring" murmured Jace, running his hand through his golden hair and turning away from us.

"_Obviously_ there's a ring" mentioned Stephen. I looked at the beautiful ring shinning.

A fucking ring. I'm _fucking_ getting married.

"Come here Jace. C'mon, boy. No one's going to eat you" said Stephen, turning to his son, who had a petrified look in his face

"I'm delicious, dad. Why wouldn't someone want to eat me?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Move your ass, Jonathan Christopher" he said more serious. Damn, that's scary. Jace gave some steps and stopped beside his dad, giving him a dead glare.

"Here" said Stephen, giving the box to his son. He took it, a confused look in his eyes.

"C'mon, you can do it" said Stephen. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck, dad! I don't know anything about this shit, you know" said Jace with wide eyes.

"Oh, for Christ's sake. Kneel. Don't look at me like that, Jace. Do it. _Now" _

"Damn! Ok! Ok!" said Jace exasperated and going down in one knee.

Wait, what? Is he gonna fucking propose? You freaking serious?

"Ask her" said Stephen with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at his son.

There's. No. Way. In. Hell

"Hey, you know, this is totally _not_ necessary" I said, trying to walk back

"_Jonathan!"_ growled Stephen

"_My God! Don't rush me! _Jesus Christ. Do you, um, accept to marry me?" he asked exasperated. I rolled my eyes.

"My gosh, I'm dying of love" I said with a bored tone

"Obviously you have to say yes, so I don't know why I'm even asking"

"As if I had a choice" I said.

"Well, I guess that's a yes" mentioned Stephen.

"As if I _cared_" muttered Jace

"The feeling is mutual" I told him.

"Can you put the damn ring on her and get done with it?" murmured Stephen. Cursing under his breath Jace pulled the ring out of the box and technically ripped my hand from my embrace, pushing the ring on my left hand as far as it could go, hurting my finger in the process. I cursed, silently at him and pulled my hand from _his_ hand, walking past the father and son and stepping out of the apartment.

_C ~ J C ~ J C ~ J_

"Ok, here we are" said Stephen, stepping outside his taxi along with golden boy. Damn this building is huge. And when I say _huge_ I mean it.

Both of us (yeah, Jace and I, unfortunately) looked up and we couldn't see the top of the building.

"Let's go in" said Stephen, already to the doors to reception. After Stephen sent some doormen to bring our luggage, we went into the elevator. Oh, and guess w_hat?_

Stephen actually bought the _damn_ penthouse, thank you very much.

"You've got to be kidding me" I muttered. The bell in the elevator rang when we stopped on the eightieth floor.

"Good to know that if there's a terrorist attack we'll be the first one to know" muttered Jace. I rolled my eyes. Luke snorted. Stephen glared at his son. When the doors opened my jaw almost hit the floor.

The apartment was….extraordinary.

The first thing I saw was the beautiful and extensive view of New York. It had huge glass windows facing the living room, where you could sit and admire the view. The place was huge itself. The furniture was a mix of white fabric and black wood. White fluffy rugs, dark wooden tables, white comfy couches…it was a dream.

Ugh, well, one I had to share with a personified pain in the ass.

Jace whistled

"Two bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, master kitchen, diner room, and there's two room, one for each, designed specially for you"

I breathed deeply.

"Ok, so…please, I'm actually begging you, guys. Please, don't kill each other before the wedding" said Stephen, concern in his eyes

"A tempting offer" said Jace.

"So…see you guys soon" said Stephen Herondale, touching his son's shoulder before walking past us and getting in the elevator. I felt a hand in my arm and there was Luke.

"I hope you forgive me some day" he said. Then he pulled me to him and hugged me. I put my arms around him, feeling like I was five. I loved the protection of Luke's arms

"No matter what happens, I'm gonna be here for you. Forever, ok?" he said against my head. I nodded.

"I love you, Clare-bear" he whispered, and after giving me a soft kiss in the forehead, he went to the elevator with Stephen, and both of them disappeared. I sighed silently, and turned to Jace.

"I'm going to tell you this just once, and I want you to listen very carefully, Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I want you _out_ of my way. I don't want you near me. I hope you have all your plans made, because I will not be stupid enough to fall into your tangled thorns. And I hope you respect what I'm asking you" I said with my most bossy voice. Jace dared to give a lopsided grin. Fucking asshole

"And if not…_what_? What can you possibly do to _me, _little one_?" _he said, smiling. His teeth were shinning.

_Asshole,_ dammit

"You don't know me, Jace Herondale. But I can promise you it won't get nice if you meet my true self" I said, glaring at him. He now had a ghost of a smile. He walked toward me, and I didn't give more than five steps and I was already against the white wall. He pressed himself to my body, putting his palms in each side of the wall, over my head, locking me in. I could feel the heat of his body and a strong male perfume, reach my nose. He pressed his face to mine, but I turned at the last second, feeling at the end his lips against my ear, hot and soft.

"Bring it on" he whispered.

**So so so...what do you think? Reviews reviews? this is kind of different..because..they can't really stand each other! They're going to break each other's neck...but well...let me know what you think! Good and bad reviews are equally accepted! i don't mind if people give me ideas! maybe i won't use all of them or maybe i'll change them a lil bit so it fits with the story...anywayssss, Im working on chapter...as soon as i finish i'll publish it. I totally swear!..thankss for reading!**

**IMPORTANT! - Im going to put some URLs IN MY PROFILE (THE ONLY picture PARTS THAT IS IN ENGLISH! that it!) of her bedroom, the penthouse, Etc..i think soon iI'll give you guys Jace's bedroom as well!  
**

**THANKS  
**

**-Kris 3  
**


	2. This means war

**Sooo..here's chapter 2..i really hope you enjoy it! MEL YOU ARE FREAKING AWESOME! NO BULLSHITTING! LIKE DAMN...i really love your work! Now i realized i TOTALLY suck at Grammar and all that shit..but at least my story idea is not so bad...i hope! LOL Ok ok...let's get to business...soo hmm i'm watching some people that are reading my story but not reviewing! :'( Please review even if is to write 'This sucks' but do it...lol OK soooo...read! nd Enjoy! :)**

After almost scaring the crap out of me, Jace disappeared in the kitchen. I stood there, breathing hard. I swear to God I thought he had decided to rape me.

"What the _fuck?"_ I heard Jace shout from the kitchen

"Please tell me you stabbed yourself" I replied.

"There's no food in here!" he said, his head appearing suddenly.

"I have a word for you: starve" I said, grinning and walking to the glass stairs.

"Woah, woah, _woah_. Not a chance, baby" he said, walking in my direction with both eyebrows raised.

"Then go to the market. Not so hard, you know" I said, continuing up the stairs.

"Stop right there, you shrimp. You're the girl here. I'll give you anything; my motorcycle, credit card, whatever. Just go and do groceries shopping. And soon"

That did it. I turned around and stomped down the stairs and stopped right in front of him, faces inches apart

"You know something? I'm going to go-"

"Thank Jesus-"he started

"But _just_ because we're roommates and that's _it!" _I said, poking his chest hard, and with so much rage that I thought I was going to slap him. He grinned down at me and beside us appeared his hand, holding a credit card. I snatched it out of his finger, took my handbag and got into the elevator. And just right before the doors closed I heard Jace shout from the living room

"Bring me mangos!"

C~J C~J C~J

I had to call Luke to bring me a car to the supermarket because, well, hello, where I was supposed to put the groceries? I wasn't planning on walking back with them in my hands. No way in hell.

I didn't see him. He called me to drop the car (which he said was a Ferrari) in front of the market where he paid one of the employees to watch it while I finished. Awesome!

When I finished my shopping, that by the way took two carts; I actually started thinking if I should pay with _my_ credit card. After all, it was Jace's father who bought the apartment…it just didn't seem fair.

But he was such a dick…

'Oh, _Fuck it' _ I thought at the same time I slide his card. With the help of another employee I went out the market and found the red blood _Ferrari._

"Wow" I said, admiring the car for a few seconds.

"Miss Fairchild?" said the employee who was watching the car

"Yeah, that's me" I said walking to the driver side. The two employees loaded the, at least, sixty bags, and they had to put half of them in the back seats of the car. After I tipped the employees I was on my way to the apartment.

Shit

How the hell was I supposed to bring all this bags to the eightieth floor of the damn building? Damn you, Jace.

The elevator doors opened and the first thing I did was

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Get you golden-boy ass here now!" I shouted. I stepped out of the elevator and put some of the bags I'd brought with me beside the elevator doors. Now we had to wait for the employee of the building to bring the rest of the groceries.

Jace was talking in the phone when he walked down the stairs. He was laughing with whoever he was talking to. I rolled my eyes

"Take the bags that-" I started, but Jace raised his hand quickly to shut me up, trying to hear whatever that person was saying to him. Then he gave a short laugh

"Yes. Don't worry about anything, I'll see you tonight" he said and then hung up. I walked to the kitchen, bags in hand, like I haven't heard anything. Was he gonna meet somebody tonight?

"_What _do you want now, flea?" he said. I put the bags down in the kitchen and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I buy; you organize" I said

"_What?" _he said, both of his eyebrows raised to the sky.

"For heaven's sake! It's not so hard, you idiot" I said, walking to the glass stairs. Just when I put a foot in the first step I felt a hand around my arm. I turned around in a swift motion and jerked my arms out of his grip.

"I don't like being touched, jerk face, especially by you, thank you very _much!" _I said with a sharp voice.

"Ouch. You hurt my feeling, Thumbelina" he said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Ugh. Get over it, jackass" I said, turning around and walking up the stairs. I reached a white carpeted hallway, which led to two doors at the end of it. Both of the doors were dark wood and looked creepy contrasted with the white walls. The right door was already opened and I saw black and white sheets. Totally Jace's. So I turned the knob of the left door. When I opened it I stood frozen.

The room was stunningly beautiful. In a modern/teenager way.

The furniture was all white, bed sheets were white, even the immense furry rug that covered 75% of the bedroom, was _white. _The only color to differentiate was the baby blue pillows over the bed, one of the bedroom chairs that were also blue, and some blue parts of the walls. I had some slight black double doors that led to an awesome balcony. And what I loved: I had a small chandelier. So cute.

"Did you buy my mangos?" Jace yelled from downstairs.

I sighed silently

_Patience…_

I turned to my right and saw all my suitcases, in the wooden part of the room, all together. Then I looked back to my room. It was awesome. I missed my old bedroom, but well…this was a new chapter in my life, and I was _so _gonna have to deal with it. Maybe I hated Jace, maybe I was totally against all this, but I knew deep in my heart that I had to do it. It's true what Luke had said. He never asked me to make sacrifices, but there was no chance of saving me from this one. I was totally screwed.

"Found them!" Jace shouted. I was seriously gonna punch him. Why was I stuck with _him?_ I mean…can life be a little bit fairer? Shoot

Hm…maybe I can free myself from the marriage after the company was delivered to the hands of the next owners. But I gotta make it credible…

Suddenly, I smiled

I was such a drama queen.

I walked to the balcony of the room stopped there. I could see New York from here. The buildings; the streets; the people walking to different directions…

New York is awesome.

I heard a whistle.

"Now t_his_ is what I call a bedroom worthy of Jace Herondale paying a visit" I hear from behind. I turned around and glared at Jace. He was looking around my room, walking to the bed and giving a nod of approval.

"Get the _fuck_ out!" I shouted, closing the balcony doors and stepping into the bedroom.

"Baby, you _look_ so cute when you're mad. I'll put my experience in practice to make it permanent" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning down at me. I raised an eyebrow, gave a step back and copied his position

"Want me to tell you something really cool?-" I asked,

"Not really"

"After thinking it all through carefully, summarizing each point and observing each tiny detail, I have come to the conclusion that I couldn't care less..."

"That's such a waste of saliva" he said with both eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the door

"Out. Now"

"But why? I like it…we could sleep over, watch romantic movies, paint our nails, prank call some cute guys and my favorite: facial time!" he said with over excited tone.

"You're such a wonderful young man I could kiss you right now" I said with bored tone

"Sarcasm now seems to be, in general, the language of the devil" he said giving a faint smile.

"My God. Don't you have somewhere to be? Something else to do? Do you even _work?" _I asked, walking to my suitcases and bringing them to the bed, so I could start unpacking.

"My father is my banker, provided by nature" he said, with a determined look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out?" I said in an, I'm-tired-of-you-stupidity-so-if-you-finished-can-you-please-leave-now, tone.

"But of course, mademoiselle" he said with a joking voice.

He actually left the room

C~J C~J C~J

An hour and half later, I had all my things put in their new place. I took out my new iPhone speakers and put it over the nightstand, under the bedside lamp. Everything looked really good. What I was thinking, was that I was going to buy some cute Christmas lights and I'm going to basically tangle them with the curtain, metal tube. It was going to look even better than it already does. It was almost nightfall when I went downstairs, but not before I got a shower, in my huge personal bathroom and changed into some skinny jeans and A&F white tank top, with straps.

Jace was watching TV in the huge, second living room, that had a big, _big_ plasma. He looked like he had taken a shower too because he was wearing a navy button down shirt, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows and jeans. He was barefoot. And also his hair looked a little bit wet, curls taking form in his head.

_What the fuck? Would you stop it?_

Ugh!

I walked to the kitchen and took out one of the little ice cream cartons, I'd bought. Mint chocolate chip. Jace turned his head and saw me. Then he grinned

"Took you long enough, shrimp" he said.

"Get over it, for heaven's sake" I said, digging into my ice cream and licking the spoon noisily.

"Now that's nasty" he said wrinkling his nose.

"And I want your opinion because…?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, now I see where we're going with all this" he said, grinning again. Damn…doesn't it hurt for all the smiling thing?

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking at him like he wasn't making any sense. Well, he actually wasn't.

"Careful, little shrimp. I have a black belt in sarcasm. Nobody can beat me. Unless for some crazy reason, I allow it or I'm _really _close to my menopause years" he said, trying to look serious.

"Mhm…" I said, nodding and looking serenely at him.

"Anyways...I'm going out" he said, going to his feet and taking some shoes that were beside the dinning table.

"Are you going to meet with the person you were talking to?" I said in an interested, but accusatory tone.

"Nosy little shrimp" he said, shaking his head slowly, while he put his shoes on.

"Do I need to buy you some condom boxes, Jace?" I asked, digging again my ice cream

"Damn, how do you even know I was talking with a _girl?_" he asked, finishing with his shoes and looking at me with a frown, while he took a sip of water from the glass cup that was over the table.

"Are you gay?" I asked. Jace choked, water spray flying through the air, and then began to cough

"Believe me. That's not what your mother said three days ago" he said, wiping his chin of water.

"Ew…you're such a dickhead" I said. Obviously he did not 'ew' with my mom, she despised him. So. But still…he's so nasty.

"Just stating the truth. And it would be an incredible waste of good merchandise"

"For my _sanity_ and your_ safety_…_disappear_!" I yelled, completely disgusted. He flew away, his laughter still ringing in my ears.

C~J C~J C~J

I was dying of boredom. Like…ugh, not even Angry Birds was entertaining me. And _that_ is something. So I made the best decision of my life. Well, _new _life.

I took my handbag, my keys and flew to the elevator. Almost at doors, the concierge lady called me. I stopped and had to turn to the reception. Ugh, now what.

"Yes?" I said, going almost to my tiptoes.

"You have a package. It was sent in, this afternoon" she said walking to me with a small black carton box in her hand. It had a silver bow at the top of it. She gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said smiling at her and walking to the doors. When I was finally outside, I opened the box. There was white chiffon fabric inside. And over it was a silver ring. An _engraved_ silver ring. I took it in my fingers and inspected the piece of art. It said in a simple cursive letter:

_True love waits_

Now I'm freaking out.

I found a little piece of paper that was burned all around. It was trying to simulate parchment. It read:

_From an old friend…I hope you remember me_

C~J C~J C~J

I walked through the crowded streets, looking at every store I passed, trying to forget the new ring I had in my right hand. I went inside, three or four clothes boutique and bought skirts and a lot of t-shirts. By the time I went to Starbucks I had five paper bags. I bought a mint chocolate chip Frappuccino and continued with my shopping afternoon. There was music slipping out of open clubs and the streets were more than crowded. Couples walked, holding hands and talking, in lovely voices. None of the girls had an engagement ring.

I went inside Abercrombie and took a white XS strapless shirt I had already seen online and went to pay for it. When it was my turn, I put the shirt over the counter and looked for my wallet.

"It'll look lovely on you"

I looked up and found sweet blue eyes. The guy, that by the way had black hair and creamy skin, folded the shirt, throwing a sweet smile in my direction. I smiled and took out my credit card.

"That would be all?" he said.

"Yeah"

"Thirty-two ninety-eight" he said, taking my credit card and sliding it. I watched him work. He was awesomely cute. And had sweet expression in his face. He gave me a receipt to sign and smiled at me again.

"Thanks" I said, as he gave me the paper bag

"You're really beautiful" he said. I gave him a tiny smile, trying to ignore that fact that I was blushing

"Thanks" I said in a low tone. He gave me a lopsided smile

"Can I have your number?" he asked calmly. I thought it for a second. I swear I considered it

"I don't think so" I said and after giving him a tiny smile I turned and walked to the exit. Almost outside I heard him say

"At least give me your name"

I stopped and turned in his direction. He was giving me that sweet smile again.

"Clary"

He flashed a smile

"My name is Matt"

I gave him my best smile

"It was nice meeting you, Matt" I said before I stepped out the store

I was slurping my coffee when I saw a pet shop store across the street. I loved animals.

I stepped inside and went directly to the kennels. That's when I saw the white Labrador puppy. I fell instantly in love with the doggie. I stopped at the service counter

"Um, what's the price for the little white Labrador?" I asked. The woman looked up from her papers

"I think it was four hundred twenty" she said. I thought it for a moment.

Well, to hell with everything. I was giving up my life.

"Ok, I'm interested" I said. While the lady looked for the keys, she gave me some forms to fill. When I finished we went to get my baby. The lady disappeared through the door of the kennel and I saw her when she picked up the puppy from display. She stepped outside and walked to me with the white puppy in her arms

"Here you go" she said while handing it to me.

"Is it a she or he?" I asked, taking the light weight in my already full arms.

"Is a _he_. A month old. He's a cutie pie" the lady said. After she helped me pick everything the puppy needed, including some I added, I paid for everything and stepped outside the pet shop, with the baby in my arms

He was so damn cute I just wanted to cuddle with him

"Hey, baby" I cooed. He had some incredible blue eyes.

"Do you like the name Tyser?" I cooed again. I touched my nose to his and he licked my cheek.

"Oh yes you do" I sweet talked. I returned to the apartment an hour later. It was eleven thirty and after going shopping with Tyser in my _arms,_ I thought they were going to fall off. I put Tyser down as soon as the elevator doors opened to my apartment. The baby was sniffing the floor, obviously testing his new home.

"Do you like it here, baby? It's better than the shop, isn't it?" I said walking to the living room. I threw all of the paper bags over one of the couches and went to the kitchen, with the pet shop bag. I took out everything. The five food bags, the stainless steel bowls, shampoos, treats, toys, blankets, his bed, baby blue collar, harness and leash. I went upstairs for a second to put Tyser's furry black bed beside my bed and to change in my red PJs, I then picked Tyser up in my arms and slumped in the living room. I pay for the 'Wild Child' movie On Demand and cuddle in the couch with Tyser in my arms. He liked to lick my cheek and fingers and he smelled so good. Like a baby.

"You're so cute, Tyser" I said, kissing his belly. Oh my God, I could hug him all day long. We didn't finish the movie. We fell deeply asleep.

Until-

"_Shit!" _

I woke up immediately and the puppy jumped in my arms, giving a doggy whimper.

"Shh, it's ok" I murmured to Tyser; he had a sad look on his face.

"It's _not _ok!" Jace screamed from the kitchen. What the hell?

"I fuckin' hit my little toe with the sharp edge of the kitchen wall" he said. After a few seconds he started cursing heaven and hell itself.

"Fucking shit, I thought I lost my toes, dammit" he grumbled.

"Um…ouch?" I said sarcastically. Jace's angry face appeared from the kitchen

"Not in the mood, you know" he said limping to one of the table chairs. Then Tyser jumped and put his little paws over the back rest of the couch.

Jace narrowed his eyes at my puppy

"Who's the stinky flea?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Tyser

"First of all, he's _not_ a stinky flea. He's just a puppy. Second, his name is Tyser. And third, I just bought him. He's my new baby" I said taking Tyser in my arms again and kissing his nose.

"Now people buy their own babies? Then what is that thing that women get after they miss their period? A goddamn tumor? Shit, I knew it" he said to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort today?" I said going to my feet.

"Wow. That's a brilliant comeback" he said considering it for a moment. I stood frozen and raised and eyebrow. What the f…

"Well…aren't you a smart little smurf, huh?" he said. I scoffed and then put Tyser on the floor.

"Were you fucking someone this very night, my pretty fiancée?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Wow, I knew you were a telepath, but damn, I wasn't counting on your powers being so developed" he said

"You do know cheating is the big no-no for a stable relationship, don't you?" I said, giving him a smirk

"As if I _wanted_ to be in a relationship with you, little smurf" he said

Um. Well, Ouch

"Hey, I've had this question running through my head for the last twelve hours I've been with you…" he said, trying to look for the words.

"And here I am, asking myself if you could be any _more_ retarded than I already know" I say to myself.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" he asked

I looked him right in the eye. Then I gulped quickly and looked away. If Luke finds out he was going to kill me

"I knew it. You nosy little smurf!" he said, grinning down at me. Ugh. I hated that he was so damn tall

"Um, as if you were…" I said rolling my eyes and walking away, to the stairs; Tyser followed me.

"That I totally cannot deny, my little princess, but wow. I thought we could, you know-"

I stopped halfway up the stairs and lifted my hand in his direction

"Talk to the hand. If you have any questions...consult my middle finger" I said flipping him off and going up the stairs.

"You started it! This means war!" he said, laughter in his voice. Fucking Satan's _bastard_.

**sooooo whatcha think? huh? huh? GOOD? BAD? suck? tell me PLEASE! btw: i got to see when im going to write chapter 3 because i'm supposed to go to Puerto Rico some day this week but i'm not sure...so i'll just start writing it but i don''t promise i'll publish it this week...just so you guys know is not that i got bored or something and im going to leave the story like that, so don't worry! **

**The pics of the bedroom and apartment are in my profile...im going to put the URL of the puppy right now...soo**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW? :)  
**


	3. Our true feelings

**OK soooo here's chapter 3! I want to start with something...i don't mind people giving me their true opinion of my story but i do mind that they mess up with my inspiration. I mean this is fanFICTION...is supposed to be an INVENTED story so...please, in that topic, back off, bcus i'll get mad and won't write anymore, please guys...gimme a chance...**_  
_

**Ok W.E... sooo i think this chapter is cool..but it was actually to fill the story, bcus the next chapter is the big deal! soo i hope you guys enjoy it...just because it was a filling i gave you guys a little almost surprise! soooooooooooo, enjoy and review!**

_Five days later…_

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking _bastard_!" I screamed throughout the apartment. I knew he was near…I just had to find him. We've been like this for five whole days. But well…I started it. The first day I discovered Jace was terrified of, well… women's issues. Let me explain…

I made the prank of the gelatin in the toilet. I boiled red gelatin and then poured it in the toilet bowl. I literally made cherry gelatin in the toilet, with the same texture and color. It looked like blood. To make it more credible I dunked balls of toilet paper in ketchup and threw them in the toilet and the trash. All of this in _his _bathroom.

I was watching Jersey shore when I heard him screaming and cursing. Then he started shouting at me,

"Did you just use my bathroom?" he had yelled when he came to stand beside me. I looked up innocently.

"Um…sorry…did I forget to flush the toilet?" I put on a horrified face. He had looked away and run both of his hands through his curls. Then he turned quickly in my direction and pointed a finger at me.

"_You_…are _so _gonna to pay for this" he said and then he rushed upstairs. I smiled to myself and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting. I looked at Tyser, who was sitting beside me, with wide eyes. Like he knew what was going to happen.

"3…2…1…" I told Tyser and then we heard Jace screaming like hell. The water from the toilet had got out and flooded the bathroom. I smiled and kissed Tyser's head.

"Good job, buddy" I said, and then continued watching Jersey Shore.

From the second to third day I woke up tied up to the bed. Like r_eally_ tied up; ankles, knees, wrists…

Of course it had been Jace, but I started yelling for him and trying to escape. But I didn't know about the masked guy standing in my balcony. He was wearing a ski mask and black hoodie. It gave me the creeps and I felt a scream in my throat. Fucking Jace. He was trying to get inside, pulling and pushing the glass doors. Then he started hitting the glass, twisting his head from side to side. Jace was trying to scare me. And he was winning.

I screamed then.

A minute later, I froze in horror when then _Jace _appeared at my door. Laughing.

"Finally got out of it?" he asked. Then he looked to the balcony and his face changed completely. That's when I realized the guy wasn't part of the prank. Then the glass doors gave and the man opened the doors, stepping in my bedroom. I screamed when I saw the ice ax. Jace raced to me and threw me over his shoulder just before the man's ax fell over us. I couldn't stop screaming. Jace raced down the stairs, the man's ax just inches from us. Then he tossed me in the floor and stepped in front of me, seconds before the man launched a fist at Jace. He easily dodged out of the way and then knocked the man down with just a blow.

By the time the danger passed I was hyperventilating, looking at the unconscious man like he was going to jump to me at any second. And I was still tied up. Then Jace walked to me and kneeled in front of me. He put his palm in my face and caressed my cheekbone with his thumb, looking me right in the eye with concern. He looked so…different from the bastard I knew.

Until he opened his big fat mouth and said in the same concerned voice:

"Happy third day of pranks"

Yeah…

I hope he's still writhing from the pain in his nuts

The next day I baked _special_ cookies for the second time that day because Jace had stolen the first tray of cookies I had baked. I left them to cool over the counter. Then I jumped in the bathtub and stayed there for an hour. I was quite sure he would find them really soon.

"I curse the day we met, Clarissa Fairchild!" he yelled from downstairs.

"Happy fourth day of pranks to you, too" I said in the bathtub.

Umm…

Now I was paying my cookies with his next prank. Not good…at all. First he hung a huge banner that said: 'House of Burlesque. Free admission first night. 6 equipped rooms for the free use of customers and a guest. Call now for special nocturne reservation with our precious Clara!' And under that was my phone number. I found it had been there since the afternoon of the third prank, after the whole break in prank. I actually started receiving calls from anxious interested customers. Fucking Satan's bastard. Before midday Tyser had run to me smelling funny, like perfume. I realized Jace had emptied a whole perfume bottle over on my dog. Now Tyser was sneezing like he was going to spit his little brain out. What the _hell?_

But after _that_….

Oh God…

After that the building's concierge called me, saying that a Lucian Fairchild had dropped a packet for me. I didn't know what it was but I ran downstairs with a big smile anyways. When I stopped at the counter desk the lady looked at me, like _really _looking at me like it was the first she'd see.

"Um...a guy named Lucian said he passed by to leave the packet that had been dropped in his apartment. He said that he had to give your sign to the mail guy" she said taking something from under the desk. I sensed an anxious tone in his voice. OK?

She brought a paper bag, the name 'Pleasure corner' over the store picture banner that was a collage of condoms of every single color.

Oh shit…

The paper bag was fucking heavy and when I looked inside there was boxes and boxes of different…_sex toys._

"Um…uh, tha-thanks" I said stuttering. Then I ran back to the elevator, a lot of people looking at my bag and then laughing to themselves.

_Now_ this was personal… No one screws with me. Not like that.

"Jonathan Herondale!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" he screamed behind me. I turned around and found him walking from the kitchen, a mango in his hand, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Don't act like you don't know, fucking shit head_"_ I said furiously,

"Wow, your vocabulary is progressing, my little frog" he said with a grin

"I'm _so _gonna crack your nuts again. Which side? Left? Right? Do you want both?" I said, giving a step in his direction.

"Woah. I really don't like you" he said, like he was realizing the fact for the first time

"Aww, you don't like me? How cute. I don't like you either. I'm glad we got that straitened out" I said with a fake smile, plastered on my face.

"Obviously. We don't have to like each other. You can experience new things with me anytime you want, my little babe" he said smiling again.

"I'm going to kill you, fucking bastard!" I screamed at him, just before I jumped over him. He tried to stop me from pulling his hair so I went to hit his stomach. He grunted but tried to take me by the waist. I twisted around and hit him in the ribs

"Stop it!" he said exasperated.

"You're a fucking bastard!" I shouted. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Everyone was laughing at _me! _But I wouldn't cry in front of him. Especially not in front of _him._

"Oh, so you obviously didn't like my prank, did you? Well that's what you get for feeding me poop chip cookies! Next time think about the consequences, you little roach" he said

"You almost killed me with the ski mask guy! You fucking crazy or what?" I screamed at him. He was still struggling with my agile hands, that were trying to reach his face.

"You made me clean my whole room for the stinky red thingy in my bathroom! That was disgusting, Clarissa!" he yelled back. I didn't answer that because I was responsible for starting the pranks, but hell, I didn't care!

Instead I pushed him, but he held my arm. I tried to pull back with my whole body and…I slipped to the floor. Well, at least I was supposed to hit the floor, until Jace went down with me. He twisted our bodies, and I fell hard over him. When I looked up he had his eyes narrowed, like the fall had hurt him. My hands were shaking and I was trying to calm my elaborate breathing.

I didn't realize our mouths were just a finger apart.

Until I slowly saw a smile materialized in front of me.

"As much as I _love_ this position, my little smurf, you made me drop my mango. _Will you take my mango?" _he said in a low tone, a smile hanging from his mouth. I didn't get what was the whole mango thing. I guess an inside joke or something, but I didn't care.

I got lost in his eyes. That's all I can say. I forgot that this was _Jonathan Herondale,_ the arrogant idiot I was supposed to marry, in less than three weeks. I forgot for a second all the things he had said, and he had done to me. _Everything._

His eyes found mine and his face changed completely. Then his mouth ascended in my direction. Those full lips were a mere inches from my mouth, and I felt his warm breath on _my_ lips. He ran his hand slowly from my thigh, waist, my back, until it rested on the back of my neck, leaning me toward him. Our noses were touching…

I took a handful of his shirt.

And stood up.

I embraced myself for whatever he would say and went upstairs.

There was only silence.

**JACE POV**

She left me there. Without a word.

I thought…

I thought I was gonna be able to fix this.

Now I'm not so sure…

C~J C~J C~J

Minutes later I heard the _ring_ when Jace went inside the elevator and disappeared. He left.

I need to forget about it. I mean, well _hello_ I almost kissed him. No way in hell I was going to kiss him. I hated him. And there was _no way_ I was going to be happy with him. I was being forced to marry a manwhore. _No!_

Ugh…I suck. I totally do.

I was almost at my door when _Jace's_ door caught my attention. I've never been in Jace's room.

And he was out.

I grabbed the doorknob and went inside. Everything was so clean. And I mean, _clean. _The black and white sheets were perfectly set; the plasma was off; there weren't any clothes over the white bedroom chair, beside his bed. It looked like he'd never even used the room during these six days or so.

The bedroom was so…I don't know, very neat to be a man's room. I think Jace liked his things in their places. I went to the bed and saw that the only thing over the bed was some kind of papers. When I picked them up I saw that the first paper was lyrics. But they weren't in English. They looked Asian, really exotic words. There were only two or three sentences in English, but that was it. I flipped pages, discovering that the second and third pages were sheet music.

I felt myself getting more and more confused. Did he want to learn a song? And if so, why he wanted to learn a song so much, he even needed the _printed_ lyrics? And what about the sheet of music?

I don't get it.

I sat in his bed and revised the papers. In less than a minute I gave up trying to decipher the lyrics, so I put them over the bed again and looked around. His view of New York was awesome. I wanted to get up and looked down but a wave of exhaustion hit me. I looked at his bed again and then at his pillows, and frowned. There was a black strap under the pillows. I slowly took it and pulled it.

It was a black push up bra.

What the _hell_ Jace?

My God, he's such a dirty bag.

_Wait a second…_

It was _my_ black push up bra! Oh my God…what is Jace doing with my black bra?

I'm totally going to kill him.

But not today. I'm too tired to wait for him so I can hit him. I can't bring my bra with me, because then he'll know I was burying my nose in his things.

After putting my bra back under the pillow, I lay down for a second, testing how soft it was. Then I saw a closed door at the end of the room, far from me. What was in the other side of this room? Why was it closed?

I wanted so much to find out, but in the middle of deciding if I was going to get up…I fell asleep.

**JACE POV**

"What the hell do you want me to do? She's a fucking sexpot when it comes to guys!" I yelled into the phone.

"You know, whatever…that's all I have to say" said Alec in the phone.

"Really? Like _REALLY, _Alec?" I yelled loudly.

"You don't want to listen to me! Chicks like this need to be treated with gentleness! Not with your usual sarcastic temper, Jace. That will only bring you more problems that you already have, dude" he said.

What the hell was he talking about? Ugh, dammit, Alec!

"The ability to speak does _not_ make you intelligent, Alec" I said.

"Seriously, I'll pray next time that she cuts off your balls when you're sleeping. It will make a huge favor to the human race"

"Wow, really? Did you know I'm a huge fan of CSI, CSI NY, CSI Miami, and NCIS?" I asked him

"What the fuck, Jace? What does that even have to do with what we're talking about?" he said, obviously confused.

"Don't piss me off, because I know how to get rid of all the evidence" I said, with a strong voice.

"Oh yay…and I'll start again. Once upon a time in the land of, Shut the Hell up…" he murmured a little bit far from the phone. I knew he was pissed so I gave a laugh

"Are you fucking _laughing_, Jonathan?" he said

"I love it when my presence ticks some people off. Gotta love that power, Alec" I said and the hung up.

Damn this thing. I can't let myself fall for all this. I mean…of course I didn't love her. We met six days ago and actually…we are enemies. But she's so…

Her eyes…

"Fuck. I'm so screwed" I murmured to myself. It's been four hours since I left the apartment. Shit…I just remembering what could've happened…

She must be so pissed right now.

But I didn't know what else to do. I don't know how to handle a relationship. Fuck, I don't know how to handle _her. _

She was such a spoiled rich little monster, such a bitchy fucker, and her attitude was so unbearable…

But she was such a beautiful girl, with her furious red hair, like living fire and excited, vibrant, and emerald green eyes that pierced your soul…

Oh Clary…

I pushed the elevator button and went inside. When I stopped at my floor, I went inside but everything was quiet. There wasn't a sound. Not _a_ sound. Not even the bark of that stinky dog. Clary was probably outside, shopping or something. I kicked my shoes off and technically hiked upstairs.

When I was in front of Clary's door I stopped for a second.

Then I knocked.

But there was no answer. So I opened the door slowly, embracing myself for a flying shoe or something. But the only one in the room was Tyser. He looked at me with deeply, like daring me to come inside.

"Fucking dog" I said under my breath and then closed the door again. I heave a sigh and rolled my eyes. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door.

"I'm going to kill that fucking ogre" I said to myself, closed the door, and walked inside.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

C~J C~J C~J

When I opened my eyes I was in my bedroom. How the _hell_ did I get here?

I turned my head to the side and saw that it was starting to get dark. The sky was a weird orange color mixed with pink. What time is it? I took my phone that was in my nightstand and saw that it was six thirty three. Shit…

It was _yesterday _afternoon that fell asleep in Jace's bed. Today was…shit…

I rolled to get up and found a note with an obvious masculine writing:

_It's time to get up, little princess. Take a shower _

_and get ready, we're going out._

_Oh and by the way…Happy Birthday_

_-Jace_

__**REALLY IMPORTANT- im going on vacation this friday July 4 and i truly don't know when im coming back, but what i can promise is that i'm coming with a hell of a good chapter...if u guys have some ideas for Clary's birthday, let me know. I already know what they're going to do for her birthday, but like, dialogue, plot, details idea...just let me know! THanks guys and im sorry!**

**__SOOO...what do you think? good? bad? TELL ME PLEASE! and like i said UP THERE i don't mind constructive opinions and review but if you think is going to hurt me or shit like that, please...gimme a chance...**

**Small playlist that gave me inspiration to write this chapter:**

**-Unforgivable-Christina Grimmie**

**-Pretending-Glee**

**-Marry you-Bruno mars**

**-Good life- One republic**

**-Long Long way to go-Def Leppard**

**-Should've Kissed you- Chris brown**

**-We are young-Fun**

**-Somebody that i used to know-Gotye**

**OK SOO REVIEWWW PLS!1**


	4. His hotness breaks loose

**OKAYY GUYS CHAPTER 4 IS HEREEE...I KNOW I TOLD SOMES THAT I WAS GOING TO POST THE NEXT TWO CHAPS ONE AFTER THE OTHER BUT MY BETA READER COULDT SEND ME BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME! DONT WORRY I'LL UPLOAD SOON! I FREAKING PROMISE AND MY BETA READER PROMISED TOO! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO SORRY FOR YOUR WAIT GUYS...BUT I SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS NEXT TWO CHAPS AND PROBABLY THE ONE AFTER THOSE...PLS I NEED FORGIVENESS! SORRY AGAIN...BUT HERE IT IS SO READ! AND REVIEW!**

I took the note in my hand and studied it. How the hell does Jace knows today was my birthday?

Um…

Stalker much?

I scoffed and threw the note over my dresser on my way to the mirror. I looked up and found my reflection. I totally didn't look like a twenty-year old. What the hell is wrong with this picture, huh?

I groaned

Fuck this shit. Why did I have to be so small?!

I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the hot shower and walked back to the Jacuzzi section. Aw, I wanted so bad to get inside that heavenly pool. But Jace was probebly waiting for me downstairs.

Anyways, I didn't know what his plans were. So…

I undressed and pulled the hair tie from my hair. My wild red hair was…well, wild.

Well, I don't know why I'm talking shit. I don't hate my hair too much. At least not enough to dye it. No way in hell. My hair is virgin and it'll stay like that.

I jumped in shower and closed the white curtain, sighing at the delicious hot water. After some hair and face therapy with different soaps I stayed under the water. I was so tired, and I didn't know why. I ran my hands through my hair, washing the hair conditioner off. It felt so good after washing it. it was almost glorious.

"Fucking hot" a voice said behind me

I screamed and turned around

And slipped.

Arms went around me and we crashed to the tub floor. When I looked up I saw I was in Jace's arms, in the tub floor, Jace's body pressed against mine. Front to front.

Jace's _naked _body. Against _my naked body._

"_Fuck,_ that was better than my last night stand" he whispered, his hot breath against my lips.

I was too shocked to scream again.

Jace was now silently looking me right in the eye. But I obviously knew he had see me naked. I mean, I felt _it_ against me.

"Why…w-what the _fuck_ are you doing, you fucking pig asshole?!" I said in a screaming status now, trying to get away from _it._

He laughed.

"Well I though I'd give you a sur-"

"No! What the hell were you thinking?! Taking a shower is something private, dammit!" I said, my eyes widening at the seconds.

He laughed again and jumped off of me.

I saw him completely.

And heaven's Jesus, forgive me, but shit. His muscles were so hard I was fucking scared they would rip his skin and burst out. And his… well, lets just say I've never ever seen something like _it _in my not-so-virgin life.

"Something you like?" he said. I looked down quickly.

"Get out" I said, trying to avoid looking at _it_ again.

"What?! You freaking mad? I'm not going to-" he said, a wide grin playing around his lips.

"Get out before you lose that fucking public wiener!" I screamed at him, trying to cover my chest. He grinned down at me when he realized what I was trying to do. He stood up right and I glanced up, watching as the water dripped down his hair and chest, still trying to avoid the subject X.

He flashed me another smile before he got out of the shower, closing the cloth curtain behind him

Cute ass, by the way.

"What the hell are you expecting on our honeymoon, anyway? Chess competition like boring Edward and virgin Bella?" he said, a laughter tone in his voice.

Fucking bastard

I didn't answer him. Only waited for him to exit my bathroom. When the door closed firmly, I allowed my body to finish its shaking moments.

Jace just saw me naked.

And I saw him

It is as if we just had a hot sex shower. But without the real business.

For that microsecond I let myself wonder how it would be if I slept with Jace. I mean, his body is…fucking shocking and gorgeous. But…I don't think he would take it as seriously as i would. He'd just fuck me a go on to the next slut that can be extraordinary patient to stand him until he lets her know he was to screw her.

It's not fucking fair.

I'm attached to a manwhore that will never care for me. Not the way a husband is supposed to care for his wife.

I mean, I get it, dammit. We're actually not meant to be together or the first time I'd see him it would've been like a click between us, or something. But the only thing we know how to do is fight. I know I'm not a saint and I've been a bitch to him since the beginning, but he's not making it any easier either.

I want to marry someone who loves me. In the right time. Not in a forced decision. And I mean it when I say is not fair to either of us.

I turned off the water and got out, my legs shacking as if they were made of Jello. After wrapping myself in a towel I walked to my room, checking outside for Jace. No one. My door was closed and the AC was good, not too hot; not too cold. I went to the drawer and took out a black lace panties and bra. I was going to take all the time I wanted

It was my birthday after all.

The world can wait for me.

I sat in my huge bed and applied lotion over my whole body, including my cheeks. Then I walked to the iHome and plugged my iPhone, selecting one of my favorite playlist.

Ok, so I needed cute clothes. Jace said we were going out but I don't know where exactly.

Hmm..

I stopped at my dresser mirror and sat in the chair. After thinking it through I made a whole makeup process and the results were awesome. With an iron curler I made curls so fucking sexy I knew nobody will be able to keep their hands off me.

Not even Jace.

Not that I needed any help with that, though.

This was completely new for me. Usually I'm not so chic, but I've been changing lately. Don't ask me why. Before, I didn't give a damn what boys thought of me, but now is like the only thing I live for.

Damn, my hair looks so sexy. Beauty salon curls, bitches. And my makeup…well

My face looked like a porcelain doll's. A really sexy porcelain doll.

There was a knock the moment I stood up.

"I have a problem with-" Jace started

I froze

I was in my fucking underwear

"Goddammit. Has anyone ever told you have an _awful _timing?" I asked my eyes wide.

His eyes went all over my body and stayed a few seconds over my chest

"men" I murmured under my breath and walked to the closet

"Uh…I-I, um, need your…uh-" He stuttered.

"What is it Jace?" I asked exasperated. I hate it when guys do that.

"Um, never mind" he said, grinning. I sighed annoyed

"You're so weird. And I hate you, pig" I muttered. He chuckled.

"Why is that, my sweet angel?" he asked, grinning at my body

"Would you _please_ look me in the eye for a few seconds, instead of my boobs?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. _Not that he haven't seen them by now… _

He raised both hands in a sign of surrender. I rolled my eyes

"You know what, never mind, just get out." I said firmly, pointing at the door.

"But my lovely angel, we can have fun now. I mean, we can forget the other plans and-"

"What a_re _the plans, anyways?" I asked while checking some of my clothes in the closet.

Ew. Pink

"It's a surprise. Or that's what's supposed to be" he said to himself

"How did you know today was my birthday though?" I said, stopping for a second to look at him. He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest

"Pff, I have my ways, darling"

"Right" I said. Ugh. I couldn't find anything good enough to wear tonight.

"Dress hot and I'll purchase you" he said, looking my body again. I turned in his direction once again.

"Why are you still here?" I asked with a bored tone. He smiled and disappeared.

"Awesome. Not only find something decent, but _hot _, too" I muttered to myself.

Ha! My mental light bulb just turned on

I went to my knees and took out the black box. I had bought that dress the afternoon I went shopping, even though I didn't know for w_hat_ I would've used it.

I put it on

Let's just declare this observation

I admit I'm short. Yeah, I'm a really small person

Well, the dress is even shorter than it's supposed to be.

One shoulder black dress. With black stilettos.

Looking good, huh?

But what if it's too much?

I groaned

Then Tyser was beside me, licking my hand

"Hi boy! Where were you?" I cooed. He barked, then licked some more.

"Hm, I need your help with something, baby" I told him, walking to my dresser again. He went right behind me, sitting and waiting for me. Damn, he was growing so freaking fast. In all four his height was past my knees.

I took my lipstick box and went to my knees, in front of Tyser.

"Which one?" I asked him. He licked my cheek.

Then he grabbed with his teeth a red lipstick and dropped it in my palm.

"This one, huh?" I said and he licked my chin.

"Okay, okay!" I said laughing. I stood up and went to the dresser mirror, putting on the red gloss over my lips.

I call it 'lipstick Burlesque'

Just like Christina Aguilera

"Damn, this looks good, Ty. Thanks, baby boy" I told him. He barked. I smiled at him

I heard my phone ringing, screen going to life with the call.

I sighed and picked up.

"Hello?" I said walking to the balcony, the whole city lighted up, and the wind caressing my cheeks

"Clare-bear"

"Oh, hey Luke"

"Happy birthday, baby girl" he said. I knew he was smiling by the tone of his voice

"Thanks" I said. There was the slight pain in my throat. No please…

"Wow, you're growing so fast, Clare-bear" he said chuckling

"Oh Luke" I said and my voice broke

"Clary, babe, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked concern clear in his voice. I stayed silent for a second while the silent sobbing went through my system

"Clare-bear…" he said in a sad voice. No I couldn't have him crying too…no please.

"No, Luke. It's- it's okay…" I said, my voice muffled.

"Did Jace-"

"No, no! I'm…I'm fine. He didn't do anything. I'm just…a little sad, I guess" I lied. I leaned over the balcony.

"I understand, babe. I was gonna visit you today but they held me at work. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, ok? I'm fine" I said reassuringly.

"Well, I sent you something. A little birthday present okay?" he said. I chuckled, wiping the tears carefully.

"Thanks, Luke" I said, smiling to myself.

"No need, Babe" he said. I heard someone else and Luke answered. The he said in the phone

"Your mother says Happy Birthday and that she loves you" he said. I stayed silent and looked to the city under me.

"Tell her I love her too" I said, the words bitter in my tongue. After saying my goodbyes I hung up. I sighed and walked back to the room.

"Clary! Move it!" I heard Jace yell from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked out, closing my door behind me

When I got downstairs Jace was waiting for me. He was wearing a navy long sleeved shirt with black pants. He had rolled the sleeves to his elbows and his hair was all messy. He looked me in the eyes, a playful smile on his lips. He looked….

Well…he could take any girl's breath, that's for sure.

But the way he was looking at me. It was making my body tremble. I opened and closed my fists. Over and over again. He didn't stop looking at me and I had to lower my eyes to the ground.

"Don't say anything. I still hate you" I said, with a raised eyebrow and walking to the elevator. He gave me a warm smile and looked once again, up and down my body. Then he nodded in approval. Pff…as if I needed it. I started biting my lip unconsciously.

"Oh, hold on a sec" he said and raced upstairs.

"Yep, cute ass" I mutter when he disappeared. After some seconds I heard a door being slammed and Jace racing downstairs again.

"All done" he said.

"I seriously hoped you'd fall" I said getting inside the elevator. He laughed and got inside too.

"Are you looking forward to your happy birthday celebration?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Why are you being like this?" he asked

"You seriously asking?" I asked with raised eyebrows

"Yo! What's wrong?"

"You got inside the shower?! I was fucking naked you pig!" I yelled.

"Pff…that's _nothing_ compared of what I can do, babe And it was just a prank, Clarissa!" he said, grinning

"Don't call me babe! And I think by now you know it wasn't funny! And I don't have plans for a honeymoon either! Or at least not with you included"

"A honeymoon without _me?_ I knew you were out of your mind but I didn't know it was this severe" he said more to himself.

"Shut up, manwhore"

"I don't think so, dwarfie" he said, looking down at me. I didn't stop glaring until I saw he wasn't going to lose. Then I sighed and stepped away from him, crossing my arms over my chest

"I don't get it" I said

"What?"

"Out of the whole people in this world it had to be you. _Why _did it have to be you? I-I mean, why did it have to be _me _when I can barely stand you! Why couldn't it be someone who would actually drool and pray to be in your arms or would shriek every time you look at her?"

In a second Jace stood in front of me, pinning my body against the elevator wall

"Because I, in the other hand, am starting to like _you_, baby girl" he said, his head close to mine, our noses touching. I looked at his golden eyes. His breath was hot against my slightly opened lips. Then his eyes traveled from my eyes to my lips.

"Don't call me that either" I said, remembering Luke.

"Ok, baby. Whatever you say" he breathed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, my eyes pleading. He kept looking at my lips and then he sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"I know you're going to enjoy yourself tonight. Just keep your mind off your problems. Just for one night. Okay? Can you promise me that?" he whispered. My breathing was controlled but I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. I licked my lips quickly, looking at _his _lips.

"Please" he added. I knew he was trying to understand me, how I was feeling and he knew he was pissing me off every time he was a dick. But at least… he was _trying _with me.

"I promise" I said, then raised my eyes to his. He looked at me for some seconds. Then he lowered his face to mine. Just to place his lips next to my ear

"That's my girl" he whispered and turned away from me, leaving me almost breathless. I eyed the back of his head for few seconds before the elevator opened up again in the lobby.

"Let's go partying, m'lady" he said, offering me his arm. I raised my eyebrows and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my hand in his and walked with me. I was shocked but I let it pass.

Just this time.

I say Jace winking to the girl in charge of the lobby tonight, making her sway for a sec. I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand.

"What?" he said grinning. He totally knew I saw him winking.

Not that I cared.

Pff…course not

We passed the glass double doors and stopped beside a doorman.

"Thanks" Jace said to him.

That's when I saw the motorcycle. A _racing_ burgundy motorcycle.

"Uh…w-what is going on?" I asked Jace, stopping near him and the guy, trying to understand what was happening

"What? We're going partying. I told ya" he said, smiling at me. Then he jumped over it, turned on the engine, and looked at me.

"You seriously don't think imma get on that, do you?" I said, stepping back and eyeing the bike.

"Why not? You're a fearless chick, aren't you?" he said, a smile trying to escape his lips. I looked at him, breathing hard. Ok…control yourself…is not as if is his first time driving that thing, right? Karma can't be a bitch tonight, right? There's no need of that.

"Will you go slow?" I asked him. He looked at me and winked. Well, not the type of answer I would've like but almost.

I sighed and walked to him. I held his hand while I was trying to get a sit over it, trying not to fall. When I was ready Jace turned his head, trying to look me in the eye.

"Hold on to me, will ya?" he said and put his hands in the handlebars. I felt as if cold water was running down my spine. I was nauseous.

I encircled Jace's hard stomach with my arms.

He put a hand over the place both my hands were united and squeezed lightly, leaving his warm hands there for a few seconds. I looked at his eyes, but they were looking forward to the road, deep in thoughts.

He let go suddenly, as if thinking better of what he was doing, putting his hand back to the handlers and the bike jerked forward.

New York heard Clarissa Fairchild's screams tonight.

**INSPIRATIONAL PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAP ;)**

**-Wide Awake - Katy Perry**

**-Next to you- Chris Brown and Justin Bieber**

**-Would you love me anyways-Katrina Elam**

**-I wont give up- Jason Mraz**

**-Me &You- Tyler james williams & coco jones **

**OKAYYY GUYS SO FINALLLLLYYY HERE IT IS! NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER! AND THERE'S GONNA BE A LIL AUDIO EFFECTS...I'LL LET YOU KNOW NEXT TIME! ;) AND IS GONNA BE SOONER, MY UPDATE I MEAN...MY BETA READER IS AREADY RE-READING THE CHAP AND IS GOING TO SEND IT TO ME...I FREAKING PROMISE IMMA UPDATE SUPER MEGA SOONER THAN LAST TIME...I KNOW I KNOW...! BUT UR GONNA LOVE IT! THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND IDEAS! PLSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEW! THANX AGAINN!**

**-Kris**


	5. They know how to partyhard

**HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE! DIDN'T I TELL U IT WAS GONNA BE REAL QUICK! WELL...READ READ! AND YOU BETTER REVIEW! LOL JUST KIDDING!**

"I fucking hate you, Jonathan Herondale!"I told Jace, hitting his arm when I got to jump off the bike. He was laughing so hard that he was even gasping for air. When I stumbled he laughed even harder, shutting his eyes.

"I could've died!" I screamed with indignity.

"You were…clawing…at my shirt!" he gasped.

"Yes I was because I was about to _fall_ off the damn bike!" I said louder. He laughed some more

"Oh dammit…that was so hilarious" he said to himself, shaking off the laughter, recovering and his body with exhaustion. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to get rid of his stupidity. Once he stopped he looked at me, his eyes watery.

"You done?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite done, m'lady" he said, winking at me. I scoffed, and then turned around.

A Voce

"We're going to-"

"Eat at an Italian restaurant" he said, grinning down at me. The place looked beautiful. I looked into his golden eyes.

"Thanks" I told him. He flashed me another smile.

"I hope you like Italian" he said, took my hand, and walked inside.

C~J C~J C~J

"And I swear that time it wasn't me! I mean, he was trying to make me look bad that time too, but I discovered him and told my mom. She grounded him for two weeks" I said, grinning. His smile was brilliant.

"You're a bad girl, Clarissa Fairchild" he said chuckling.

"I wasn't going to get grounded because of him. Hell no" I said. He smiled again and took my hand across the table. My smiled disappeared instantly.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. I lowered my eyes and saw the 'True love waits' ring. I shook my head no.

"Someone sent it to the hotel but they didn't leave a name or anything" I said shrugging.

"And you just put it on?" he asked with his eyes narrowed. I didn't know what the big problem was so I just shrugged again. He gave me a warm smile and then sighed slowly.

"I have something for you" he said and stood up. I followed him with my eyes until he stopped behind me.

"Jace?" I said. Then a necklace was put in front of me. I looked down and saw a red teardrop resting over my chest.

"Jace…it's beautiful" I said breathless. Jace was putting on the clasp.

"You like it?" he said, then took my hair and pulled it out of the chain.

"Y-yes. You didn't have to give me anything, Jace" I told him, looking him in the eye. He smiled and walked to sit down again.

"Oh, but you know something really incredible?" he asked with extreme enthusiasm. I raised both eyebrows and I _had _to laugh at his expression.

"What?"

"I actually did" he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. I looked at the remaining of our food.

Jace was a good person. He actually was. I mean, a guy, who wasn't even my boyfriend, brought me to a beautiful Italian restaurant to celebrate my birthday and even though I'd been a bitch to him he bought me a diamond necklace. As if he was forgiving for everything I've ever done to him.

"Yo, Clary" I heard Jace say. I raised my eyes to his and saw him looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"I asked if you were done" he said, a warm smile on his lips. I gave him a tiny smile and nodded. Jace called for the check and after he paid we were on our way to someplace Jace was taking me. We walked through the streets and because it was Friday night the streets were crowded.

Jace walked hand in hand with me the whole time.

I was experimenting so I let it pass.

Again

I was shocked when we walked to the other side of the street, stopping at the entrance of a club.

Kiss and Fly

"Now the party starts" he said and I looked at him. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled warmly and we walked inside.

The music inside was so loud I couldn't even hear myself talking. Jace didn't let go of my hand for even one second. After he paid our quota we moved inside.

"You want a drink?" Jace shouted over the music. I nodded and followed him. We stopped at the bar and sat in the booths, that by the way were so crowded I didn't know how we found two for us. There was a couple near by that was kissing passionately, the girl moaning and practically rubbing her body against her companion. I was a little bit disgusted and I looked with wide eyes at Jace. He just laughed and squeezed my hand.

He ordered us the drinks and we just sat there, looking at the people dancing in the floor. The music was actually really good and the beats of the song were asking me to stand up and go into the mess of people.

"There you go" said the bartender and I turned around. There was two shot glasses of a yellowish liquid, and beside each were a medium crystal plate with an amount of salt and a two pieces of lime.

"What is this?" I asked Jace. There was a smile playing in his lips.

"I won't tell you right now but you have to follow my instructions, ok?" he asked. I breathed deeply and then nodded. I have to trust him. He's not going to hurt me

Right?

Usher's Scream was on and the music was drilling my eardrums.

He took my hand and squeezed some lime juice in the back of my hand, near the thumb area. Then he put some salt over the juice. I frowned and looked at Jace with curiosity.

"Did you just lose your mind!" I shouted over the music. He laughed

"Never, kittycat!" he replied. He then put a slice of lime in my hand and the shot glass in the other. He did the same and when he was ready like me he looked at me

"You're going to drink the whole thing in one swallow, got it? then you're gonna lick the salt from your hand"

"What?! You're freaking crazy, Jonathan Herondale!" I shouted. He laughed and nodded. I grinned and took my glass firmly with my hand.

"Then you're gonna suck the lemon. Is gonna be good, but you gotta do it in that order!" he shouted. I laughed and nodded.

"Ok. Now!" he shouted and I took a quick swing at my glass and drank the whole damn thing, Jace doing the same. The liquid burned my throat and I was about to cough when Jace laughed, in the middle of drinking his. I shut my eyes firmly and swallowed what was left of the shot. I put the glass down and looked at Jace quickly before licking the salt off my hand. Then I took the lime and sucked on it.

The taste changed completely. Before it was a dry and then changed into a bitter sweet flavor.

I grinned and looked over at Jace, who was chuckling and sucking on his own lemon.

"It's pretty good" I said. He smiled

"I know right. And this is just the beginning of the shots round" he said, pushing the shot glasses forward for the bartender to take them

"You want to get me drunk, huh?" I asked, grinning.

"No. I want you to live a little bit" he replied.

That's when the DJ decided to put one of my favorites dancing song

***Ok guys this parts has a little music effects like I told you last chapter (if you read my A/N -_-)so im gonna need that you put this url in a tab in your computer, if ur reading in phone just put on the song to listen to it while reading it. is not required to have the song but I highly recommend the music effect. The reading timing is based in the song. AND READ SLOW;)**

watch?v=tO9rtkNkKMg

**The song is Get Low by Flo rida Ft T-Pain**

**Enjoy!**

I raised an eyebrow. And grinned. Jace watched me

"You want me to live?" I asked a smile in my lips. I slowly jumped off the booth. Jace spun in his booth.

When the chorus started I retreaded to the crowd, sexily moving my hips, and not taking my eyes off Jace. He was looking at me curiously.

Those dancing academy years are going to be put for use right now.

The beat was hard and coordinated so I moved my hips the same way, running my hands through my hair once to put it all wild. I saw Jace grinning. I moved my hands up and down my body, going with the pounding rhythm. I went down slowly, giving Jace a view of my behind. I peeked at him through my hair and he was smiling, understanding what I was doing. People were starting to look at me. In less than a minute they were surrounding me, cheering. People always love a little show. I turned in Jace's direction and raised an eyebrow again, biting my lip.

Running my hands down my body.

Jace jumped off the booth

The crowd opened a path and Jace passed through, grinning down at me.

I moved my chest, I moved my hips. I touched Jace. I ran my hands down his arms, my body touching his. He was smiling sexily. Hungrily even.

I bit my lip again. And moved my hands to his back, almost touching his ass.

Jace ran his tongue over his bottom lip in a swift motion. And just before he was about to put his hands in my hips, and right in the second when the song reached its second chorus, I stepped back, smiling and teasing him. The crowd cheered and danced, looking at us.

I moved my hips again, hitting the air.

I was dancing in such a sexy way that I thought Jace was going to attack me. In a good way.

When the song started with the 'low low low' I put my hands in my hair and turned around sexily. Just to find a cute dark haired boy dancing nearby. I raised and eyebrow at him and he smiled. I stepped in his direction. He took me in his arms and I put my arms in his neck, dancing against his body in the second 'low low low'

The crowd went wild.

When I turned around I saw Jace, a secret smile playing on his lips. In less than a second he took a blonde tall girl and put his hands around her hips. He _did _know how to move. It was like watching Channing Tatum in Step Up. Just better. The blonde smiled and grinded her hips against his body in the fast part of the song. Jace laughed and ran his hands in the blonde's body. Her hands all around him. She was, too, a professional in sexy dancing.

I knew he was doing it to make me jealous, just like I was doing, but the difference was that his was working and mine not.

I didn't care though.

I slowly stepped away from the guy when the chorus came but I looked at Jace sexily and saw that he did the same with the blonde. A raised eyebrow from him. When the first 'low low low' came I stepped in his direction and him to mine. I touched his arms again and he ran his hands on my hips. I stepped closer and put my face inches from his. He smiled. I smiled.

The crown was cheering louder this time.

I put one of my hands in his hair and ran my fingers through. He smiled warmly and put one of his hands in the small of my back, pulling me against his body really hard when the second 'low low low' ended.

I breathed out and looked up to his eyes. I smiled again. I moved slowly against his body and pulled his face inches from mine. He smiled then. I moved some more, slowly drawing his face to mine and feeling his hand in my hip bone, gripping hard. But I slowly twisted around and my back hit his warm chest. His face slowly appeared nuzzled in my neck and I leaned against his warmth.

When the chorus came again I moved my hips against his, causing him to give a small grunt and to move against me once more. He chuckled and ran his hands down my thighs. Slowly I put my hands on his neck and moved against him. The position was really sensual. I think I felt Jace kissing my neck once but maybe I was imagining that. I ran my fingers in his hair and moved harder, with the beat of the last seconds of the song. I felt Jace smiling against my neck again and touched my hip bone sensually. I smiled. I raised my head to look at him and just as the song gave its last 'low' Jace and I were locked, our mouths inches apart. The crowd went wild. Literally. I raised my eyes to his and found him looking down at me intensely. Sensually.

I stepped back and gave him an embarrassed smile. The crowd spread away and start dancing the next song.

He just smiled at me. With admiration, actually.

Then he offered me his hand and I looked down at it. I chuckled and put my hand in his. Jace guided me to the booths again.

"You were…incredible Clary!" Jace shouted over the music. I smiled and looked at him

"Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself!" I replied. He smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom!" I shouted and jumped off the booth. When I entered the big bathroom I went instantly to the mirror. My cheeks were red and my face sweaty.

But I looked hot.

Fierce.

I smiled and washed my hands. I looked myself in the mirror once again before I leave the bathroom, the pounding music blasting my ears. I found Jace in the booth but he was talking to a brunette girl.

What the f….

I had the big urge to turn around and disappear, but when he catches my eye and stands up, leaving the girl talking alone, there's nowhere to go.

"Sorry…that girl just jumped over me" he said, smiling at me

"Wow and you were just glued to the chair. What a shame" I said sarcastically. He raised both eyebrows and before I knew it he was laughing.

"Clarissa Fairchild is _finally_ jealous!" he laughed.

"I am _not _jealous! Why would I be in the first place?! You have to marry _me_, for starters, not that I still want you to" I said crossing my arms and walking away.

"Woah! You wanted before?" he asked, chuckling. I rolled my eyes

"NO, you idiot. You know what I mean" I said exasperated. He laughed and took my hand, making me stop abruptly.

"Why you keep holding my hand?" I asked curious. He smiled and started walking back.

"Because I'm going to marry you" he simply said. I scoffed. When we got back the girl had disappeared. Good. For her own sake.

Jace ordered us another round of drinks.

"Tequila" he said. And I turned around in my booth

"Huh?"

"What you drank was Tequila" he said. Oh….

That explains the strong tastes. It was good though.

The bartender gave us two different drinks. Jace's was plain yellow with some ice cubes and mine was…well, mine was clear with green leaves, lemon and ice. I looked at Jace expectantly.

"It's a Mojito!" he said. Damn this music! I couldn't even hear him right. I took a small sip and nodded in approval. It was…minty.

And really good.

Jace took a swing at his yellowish liquor.

"And that is?" I asked pointing at his glass.

"Whiskey" he replied. I kept looking at the glass and Jace just laughed.

"Just a sip. Is stronger" he mentioned. I smiled and took his glass, taking a tentatively sip. It _is_ stronger. I widened my eyes and give it back to him.

"Told ya it was stronger" he said and took another swing. Then his phone started ringing. Awesome.

"Hey, I have to take this" he said and jumped off the booth, scurrying to the back doors. Double awesome. I finished my Mojito.

"Can you give me some of that thing you gave us in the beginning?" I asked the bartender. I was feeling a little bit dizzy but I was _not _drunk. Not ever. When I was finished with my fourth Tequila shot Jace was still not back and I was feeling nauseous.

But I was _not_ drunk

"What…the….fuck…" I said under my breath. Where is Jace?

I swear I was seeing lights all around me. I blinked a few times but the lights didn't go away. I was gonna faint.

No, no, no

This can't happen in my birthday. Please not today.

I turned around in my booth and almost had a hear attack

Fuck…

Aeden.

"Shit" I muttered

He was dancing with a girl. Shit. Bethany Collins. He was _with _Bethany Collins!

I had to get out of here. Before he sees me.

I jumped off the booth, almost losing my footing, and started walking to where Jace had disappeared.

That's when Aeden turned and saw me.

Fuck, seriously?!

Dammit!

He let go of Bethany and started walking in my direction, trying to pass through the crowd.

I walked faster.

Jace was in the bathroom hallway, talking furiously in the phone.

"You told me you could do that show! I trusted you! Now you blew everything up! You know what, I don't need you and I can perform without you. It was a favor after all. Screw you" he said and hung up. I fell almost in his arms when he turned around to walk back.

"Woah!" he said as he grabbed me.

"We have to get out of here. _Now!"_ I said, pulling his arm to the exit doors. Fuck…we have to go all around the crowd to go out.

"What happened?" he asked. I just kept pulling him

"What happened Clary?" he asked exasperated. I turned around.

"My ex is here. We need to get out. Please, I can't see him. Not now" I told him. He saw something in my eyes because he just took my hand and lead the way back to the entrance of the club. I avoided eye contact with the crowd, where probably Aeden was.

"Hurry up Jace. Please" I said close to him. He squeezed my hand and walked faster. I finally saw the doors and we scurried over there. I was finally able to breathe when the door closed behind us.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this" I said to myself. I put my face in my hands and breathed in. Ok, he didn't catch me. Im ok. I'm not gonna talk to him.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. I felt his hand on my waist. I let go of my face and turned to him

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we…can we go, please?" I asked tentatively. He gave me a empathetic smile and we walked back to where the bike was supposed to be, in front of the restaurant.

In less than half an hour we were in the building's elevator. I was feeling really dizzy and I started seeing the lights again. Of course, I wasn't going to tell that to Jace. He didn't know I had drunk more Tequila. I was going to be in serious trouble. When we reached our floor I walked out, Jace behind me.

He threw his keys in the glass cup over the black wood table, beside our elevator/door.

"So…what was all that about?" he asked curiously. Shit. This is what I was trying avoid. I sighed, and then I sat in the floor, against the wall, taking off my high heels. Jace came to me and sat beside me. When I was done I put my head against the wall.

"I saw my ex boyfriend, Aeden, and I just freaked out"

"Why?"

" Because…we stopped seeing each other in not-so-good circumstances" I said, looking away.

"What does that even mean?" he said close to me. I closed my eyes briefly.

"I slept with him, my first time, and something went really wrong. He told me that we were going to use protection, we did. Or that's what I thought. A month after that I got sick, and a friend bought me a pregnancy test. It was positive. When I told Aeden he freaked out. I was calm but he knew something I didn't. I thought that the condom had broken, but Aeden confessed that he haven't put on one when we did it" I said slowly. I saw Jace's fist tense. I looked away.

"The company moved Luke a couple of minutes from our previous house and I didn't tell Aeden anything. A month after that I lost the baby" I said quietly. Jace's face turned slowly in my direction. I couldn't look at him in the eye.

"My parents don't know anything about it. I stayed at my friend's house while everything happened. I just…my body rejected it and I just started bleeding. I couldn't do anything"

"Clary…"

"Aeden thinks I had the baby. That was about a year ago. So when he saw me tonight…I just freaked out." I said and my voice broke. A tear fell

"Clary…" I heard him say and then I was in his arms, my face against his chest, his hands pressing my body against him. When a sob broke out he put a hand behind my head and hugged me tighter.

I had lost a baby. _My_ baby. It had been mine. And I just lost it.

Jace's breathing was elaborated and his breath was in my head, his lips pressing against my crown.

"It's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be okay" he breathed. I shut my eyes hard.

And I just grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him down. Finally kissing him.

Jace's response was quick, his hands going around my waist and slowly pushing me to the ground. I ran my fingers under his shirt. I kissed him harder and Jace's lips melted with mine. We were hot. We couldn't stop. I was trying to get under his skin. I couldn't stop and I could sense Jace was impressed.

I felt Jace's hand going to my thigh, his touch burning my skin. I gasped and just kept kissing him again, my tears rubbed against Jace's face and he kissed me deeply.

The he pulled back suddenly, leaving me gasping. He looked mad

"You're drunk" he breathed. I didn't answer.

"Seriously, Clary? You got drunk?!" he said again. I wanted him. More than ever.

"It's not important, Jace" I replied.

"Oh but it _is_" he said exasperated

"Jace, what's wrong with you?" I asked with wide eyes

"I thought this was real but you're just acting like this because of the alcohol I obviously didn't give you" he said between clenched teeth. He looked furious. Fucking asshole. I knew this wouldn't last.

He just rejected me.

Because I was drunk

He stood up, grabbing my arm, hard, to pull me up too.

"Go and take a shower. Let's see if you can go through the effects without killing yourself"

"Jesus, Jace, what's your problem?!" I shouted

"Oh for heaven's sake! You're drunk! That's why you probably almost swallowed me" he replied.

"You didn't seem to care, actually!" I replied.

"Happy birthday!" he shouted and walked away. I wanted to scream at him! Fucking bastard!

I scoffed and walked to my bedroom.

I was in the hallway of the second floor when I passed out.

**INSPIRATIONAL PLAYLIST**

**-GET LOW- Flo rida ft T-pain**

**-Wanted- Hunter hayes**

**-skyscraper- Demi Lovato**

**-Scream- Usher**

**-That's where it is- Carrie Underwood**

**PEOPLEEEE, IF YOU DIDNT GET THE TIMING FOR THE MUSIC EFFECT, DO IT AGAIN...I THINK IT GOES BETTER AFTER THE FIRST TIME...THE DANCING PART IS REALLY GOOD IF YOU GO WITH THE WAVE...LOL REVIEWWW! IMMA PUBLISH CHAPTER 6 RIGHT NOW! ;)**

**WHAT DOES JACE MENT WITH 'I CAN PERFORM WITHOUT YOU' ?**

**DID YOU THOUGHT THE CHAPTER WAS GOING TO END LIKE THIS?**

**HOW DO YOU FELT ABOUT CLARY'S STORY?**

**DID YOU LIKE JACE AND CLARY'S HOT SCENE IN THE APARTMENT'S FLOOR? ^_^**

**-Kris**


	6. I'm gonna kill my fiancée

**it was quick huh! ok so here's chapter 6! plssss revieww! lemme know EVERYTHING you felt about this chapter!**

"Wake up. Clary, wake the fuck _up_!" someone hissed over me. He was patting my cheek over and over again. I moaned and tried to roll away.

"_Clary!" _he hissed again. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"UGH, What the fuck, J-"

He threw his palm against my mouth, shutting me up. I screamed and Jace pushed me back in the bed. I panicked instantly and thrashed under his arms.

"Shit, Clary! Shut up and stop it!" he hissed. The door was closed and Jace was shirtless. I obviously fought against him. I screamed against his palm and when I realized he wasn't going to let me go, I bit him.

"_Fuck!" _he hissed and instantly let me go, falling to the floor. I jumped against the wall and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Jesus, Clary!" he hissed again, looking at his palm

"What is wrong with you?!" I shouted

"_Shut UP!"_ he whispered desperately. I shut up. Breathing hard and almost having a heart attack.

"I swear to God I'm going to break my foot in your ass" I told him, looking wild.

"_Your mother is downstairs_" he said roughly, with wide eyes. My eyes got even wider.

"What?!" I whispered.

"Now she whispers" he mentioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Shit. Too early in the morning for this. I need some Tylenol." I muttered

"Her scary mother is downstairs and she says _she_ needs Tylenol" he said to himself

"I really need some pills, Jace. My head is about to blow up" I said exasperated.

"Dear Lord…_please, _give me the strength to stand and not kill her before the day ends." he said, his eyes looking upward. I looked at him. He was mad. At me.

Awesome.

We're back to where we started.

I looked away from him.

"Go take a fucking shower while I think how I'll entertain her. But do it _fast_" he said, walking to the door.

"You _do_ remember what Luke said the first day, right?" I asked before he walked out. He stopped and glared at me.

"What?" he said and I crossed my arms

"_They'll know there's a proposal, but they'll think is because you guys fell in love. They cannot, I repeat cannot know this is a forced or arranged marriage" _I said, trying to mimic Luke's voice. Jace's posture changed instantly, understanding what that meant.

"We're screwed" he muttered

"No shit, seriously?" I said looking at him

"You're such a bitch sometimes" he said, rolling his eyes at me and walking to the door

"You call me bitch? Well a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are nature, and nature is beautiful…thanks for the compliment" I said with a forced smiled.

"Anytime, dwarfie" he said and walked out. I groaned inwardly and threw a pillow at the door, imagining it was Jace's head.

Not that _that _would knock him out.

I rolled my eyes.

Then I remembered about the lil' problem and raced to the shower

C~J C~J C~J

When I finally got out of the shower my hair was dripping, my shorts zipper wasn't working and my headache was increasing. I brushed my hair at the same time I brushed my teeth, my tooth brush stuck in my mouth.

After I rinsed my mouth I walked to the dresser and found the proposal ring. I rolled my eyes and put it on. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Then I hurried to the stairs. I could hear Jace's voice downstairs, _too_ sweet for his own good. My mom's answers were neutral and quiet.

When I walked to the kitchen my mom was sitting in one of the couches and Jace was right next to me.

"Hey babe, why did you take so long?" he said smiling (something I knew that was forced) and then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was too shocked to push him away

_Fuck you, Jace!_

I wrote a mental sticky note to punch him later.

Then he walked to my mom, carrying a tea cup in his hands.

Jace? Making _tea_?

"Hey mom" I said, nervously walking toward her. She kissed my cheek and I looked at Jace that same second. He gave me a look. And I rolled my eyes. Then straightened up and walked to the couch in front of hers.

Jace walked and sat beside me. Then he _took my hand in his. _It took everything I had not to turn in his direction and slap his face with that s_ame _hand.

"So Mom…how was Rome?" I asked, smiling tentatively. She was looking at us expressionless. I felt Jace squeezing my hand slowly. I smiled some more.

"It was okay. I had to get out of that stupid hotel because the power went down and I needed to use my Mac, so I had to make new reservations in some other place. But apart from that, it was okay" she said. Her hair was falling down in beautiful dark red curls, going past her chest. She was using a simple creamy Chanel dress and high heels. Really Mom style. Her diamond marriage ring was shining more than ever.

Or maybe it was me.

"I want to know everything" my mom said, her voice bringing me back from my trance. I blinked a couple of times. W-what? I swallowed. I saw Jace smiling down at me.

_Fucking asshole, how you manage?_

"We met in Central Park" he said.

Ok?

"Clary fell and I found her, trying to recover from her astonished state" he said, smiling at her. I forced a smile when my mom looked at me. _Why me, the damsel in distress….? Seriously Jace?_

"Yes…he was so…" I said. My mom raised an eyebrow expectantly

"_Heroic_" I said, the words making me cringe inwardly. I looked up at Jace and he was giving me a sweet smile, one that made me want to punch him. Asshat.

"Then we found each other in a restaurant and I asked her out" he simply said. My mother stayed silent for some minutes, looking at us. I could feel sweat running slowly down my back.

"Things went quite fast I could say. Engaged and now living together" she said at last, looking toward Jace. He chuckled nervously and looked down at me.

"I couldn't help proposing, Mrs. Fairchild. I fell instantly in love with her" he said slowly, with heavy delight.

_Gag_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and hit him in the back of the head.

My mom stayed silent once more.

I swallowed and looked down at my ring.

Shit I needed a manicure.

"I'm thirsty" I said and jumped to my feet, letting go of Jace's hand and trying to walk normally to the kitchen. I wiped my sweaty hand on my shorts.

I took advantage that my mother was giving me her back when I walked to the kitchen, so I turned around and flipped Jace off.

I saw how he tried to control the smirk in his lips and I rolled my eyes. I got the glass of water too quickly and had to go back to my place beside Jace. I was sipping my water when I heard her say

"So…are you guys having sex yet?" she asked in a tone like it was the most natural thing to say. I chocked in my water slyly. Jace chuckled and looked at me with raised eyebrows

"Nope" he muttered under his breath with a 'duh' tone. He was still chuckling and grinning like a fool. My mother's stare went in his direction with a raised eyebrow. Then he realized she'd heard him and no one else was laughing, or even smiling.

And this was his mistake…

"Im totally not lying here monster-in…um, _mother_- in-law"

I turned my head slowly in his direction, my eyes wider than my mom's, obviously, my mouth opened in a big O.

"uh…"he muttered nervously. He muttered a _fuck_ under his breath.

"Not that I don't want to do it with your daughter" he assured quickly.

My mom just stared at him.

"I _mean_- I'm really respectful with her. She's a beautiful woman And…" I was still looking at him with big fat eyes, and my mom just eyed him. He opened his mouth to say something else but then he lowered his eyes

"We're just waiting for the perfect moment" he muttered. I recovered from my shock state and turned to my mom with a nervous chuckle.

My mom had that scary calm expression again.

Shit…I hate the scary calm expression.

"So…uh…" I started. Jace cleared his throat. I looked at him openly and my glance said a plain 'Shut up'. My mom was looking at him with scary eyes.

"Clarissa, I want to know if you're completely sure of what you're about to do" she said, finally looking at me.

_No_

"Yes" I said. I saw Jace swallowing slowly, and his jaw tense. I looked at my mom. My hands were shaking and I opened my mouth to talk but she beat me to it

"A marriage is something you need to think through, Clary. You're going to spend the rest of your life with whoever you decide to marry, in this case Jonathan Herondale" she said, her voice hardening at the name Herondale. Jace looked away briefly. I looked down at my hands. Actually…at my ring.

"You're so young, Clarissa. You have a life ahead of you. Why do want to do this? I did not raise you like this? What's gotten into your head?" she said in a tone that made me look at her.

She was disappointed.

Seriously Mom…

I swallowed.

_Ask your husband, Mom. I can assure you he has excellent explanations_

"Because I love him, Mom. That's why" I said, not looking at her in the eye. I knew she would've noticed my slight lying tone instantly if I looked at her in the eye. She's my mom after all.

Jace pinched my thigh

I shrieked

"Clarissa!" my mom shouted, eyes wide with disapproval, and glared at both of us.

"I-I um...uh, I um-"

"What?!" my mom said exasperated

"I….think I saw a mouse" I said, with my eyes wide, going to my feet, followed by Jace. My mom wrinkled her nose and looked disgusted, looking around for a second, just to glare at me once again. She took her bag with a superior glance and stood up.

"I'll get in touch with you soon. Be good, Clarissa" she said. Then she walked to the elevator doors. Just before the elevator took her away she turned around and looked at Jace

"I'll see you soon, _Jonathan Christopher Herondale"_

C~J C~J C~J

I took my third glass and threw it at Jace's head. He ducked and looked back where the glass shattered against the wall

"And you _pinched _me?! What the hell is wrong with you, dickhead?! Are you a _moron_ or what?! Looks like I overestimated the number of your brain cells!"

"I thought I was doing fine! I mean, I know I almost called her monster-in-law but-"

"_Almost?!_ You actually did, freaking _moron!"_

"Well now I'll always know when the mother-in-law's coming! Even the mice throw themselves on the traps. And now I know why!" he shouted

"I'll help you by telling you that this is an _excellent _moment for you to become a missing person!" I yelled

My phone ringed. I picked up without looking at the screen

"What do you want?!" I screamed at the phone, throwing the fourth glass at Jace's chest. He flew through the air and fell in front of the stairs, brushing glass pieces from his shirt. I reached for another glass

"Damn! Someone's cranky today!" Said a feminine voice in the other line

"What do you want, Isabelle? This is _totally _not the moment for one of your calls, you know!" I said harshly and grunted as I threw the glass. Jace gave a cry before the glass shattered in the floor, between his _legs. _

"What the hell was _that?_" asked Isabelle, a laughter tone in his voice.

"I'm about to murder my fiancée!" I screamed. Isabelle started laughing and Jace looked where the last glass had fallen, with wide eyes, imagining it could've been his crotch. I aimed his crotch though.

I looked around and saw a golf stick against one of the walls. I didn't even know why there was a freaking golf stick here, but I didn't care. I lifted it and turned around in Jace's direction. He saw my intentions and shook his head no hurriedly

"You gonna need a phonebook, Jonathan Herondale" I murmured. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"What the hell are you talking about, you freaking weirdo bitch?!" he yelled

"You might want to look up child abuse when I'm done with you" I said. A snort of laughter ringed from my phone as Isabelle was shaken by a giggling attack. I rolled my eyes

"You are s_o_ fucking hilarious, Clarissa Fairchild" she said between giggles.

"You wanna beat me to death, you shrieking gremlin?!" Jace said, almost screaming, and slowly standing up. Isabelle screamed in the phone as she laughed harder. Guess she heard Jace.

"Damn Clary, don't kill him before you get to marry him"

"Shut up!"

"But i-" Jace started

"Not you!

"Hey!" said Isabelle

"Well you too, Jace" I said

"Hey!" Jace said indignantly. I rolled my eyes

"Would you guys shut up for a second?!" I said exasperated.

"_No!"_ said Jace and Isabelle in unison, even though they weren't even listening to each other

"_Jace" _I said. He raised both eyebrows

"Isabelle, I'll call you later" I told her

"Okay okay, got your message. Uch…" she hung up, still muttering under her breath. I put the phone in my pocket and turned back to Jace. He was now standing, and both arms quickly rose in surrender.

"Now, where were we?" I said, raising my hands with the golf stick

"Where I ran and locked myself in the room?" he said, backing away slowly.

"I'm gonna cut that public 'buddy' you have, _babe"_ I said, walking slowly in his direction.

"I'm sorry, buddy, I'm gonna try to save you, but her highness doesn't want to be claimed" he muttered, putting his hands over his crotch, covering protectively. My eyes went wide with his words

"I'm gonna get you, you son of a-"

Apartment bell buzzed

I stopped the golf stick mid-air

I groaned and glared at Jace while walking to the small intercom beside the elevator doors.

"Yes?" I asked harshly.

"Miss Fairchild, I have a package for you from Lucian Fairchild"

"Okay, bring it" I said in a bored tone. Then the elevator doors opened and a doorman was there with his red uniform and a huge silver paper bag with gold tissue papers.

"Here you go, Miss Fairchild" he said, giving me the bag and looking weird at Jace, hands on his crotch.

"Thanks" I said as he got inside the elevator. When he was gone I walked to Jace and stopped near his face.

"You should thank my dad. I won't cut your wiener today. But you do something else and consider yourself dead" I said and just before he could take his hands off his crotch, I punched him in the stomach, making him grunt.

Then I walked to my room

"Fuck you, Clarissa Fairchild" he groaned. I rolled my eyes and threw the door open, a loud bang echoing through the apartment.

I sat on mynbed and pulled out my present.

Or presents…

It was a new drawing notebook, with eight different kind of drawing pencils, and a bunch of tools.

I smiled and put them over the bed.

Just when I was about the put the bag down, I saw a red envelope. I opened it and there was a huge stack of twenties.

_Fuck, Luke!_

After an over-looking counting, I realized there was more than six hundred bucks in there.

"Fuck…" I muttered and closed the envelope again. I took my new materials and walked to my huge balcony and just sat in my comfy chair, that it was more like a huge egg pillow.

I spent more than three hours drawing. When I finally finished my masterpiece I looked over it. The forest looked so real and the water looked like it was actually running over the paper. I stood up and walked back to the room.

I felt bad…

For Jace…

Shit… I hate when I get remorse with what I've done. I groaned and fell over the bed, my hands over my face.

But what the hell do I do now? He must hate me by now…

I closed my eyes and groaned some more.

"Shit…now what?" I whined. I moved my hands from my face and looked at the ceiling. Then my head turn sideways and my gaze rested over my nightstand. My eyes got a little bit wide. Then I crawled closer, my eyes never leaving the table.

There was a chocolate cupcake with pearly pink icing and two white sugar flowers encrusted. Beside it was a small single gold-framed card that read Happy Birthday Clarissa in cursive gold letters.

My breath escaped my lungs.

Then I heard a piano echoing through the house.

**THE INSPIRATIONAL PLAYLIST IS THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER...THANXX**

**PLS GUYS REVIEW!AND THANK MY BETA READER WHO, EVEN THO SHE TOOK MUCH LONGER THAN BEFORE WITH CHAPTER 4, SHE JUST SENT ME BOTH CHAPTER 5 AND 6 RIGHT AWAY SO I COULD PUBLISH IT! MEL, THANXX SOO MUCHH!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN?**

**WHO IS PLAYING PIANO? (OBVIOUSLY)**

**WHAT CLARY'S GONNA DO ABOUT IT?**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**

**-KRIS**


	7. Cute ass, Jace Herondale

**so so sooooooo HERE'S CHAPTER 7...I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE BIG AWESOMENESS..BUT PLS GIMME A CHANCE, I NEEDED TO FILL THIS CHAPTER SO THE NEXT ONE CAN BE AWESOME! I PROMISE YOU GUYS R SOOOO GONNA DIE WHEN YOU READ NEXT CHAP! OH WOOW...WELL, READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

I lifted my head in the music's direction.

I listened for some seconds

It was a slow sweet tune…notes dancing one after the other. Clear like water…a melody that sticks to your head.

I went to my feet and walked slowly to the door. The music was coming from the hallway. When I got there I stopped there and listened carefully.

Jace's room

I was barefoot and the floor was cold, but I still walked to the closed door. I put my hand in the doorknob but it didn't twist.

Shit…locked

I looked around and hurried back to my room. I went to my dresser and opened one of the drawers. I rummaged through the mess inside. I finally felt it and took it, walking back to the door. It was a door picker.

I inserted the thing and twisted, trying to pick the damned lock. At last I finally twisted it and the door gave. I put the thing back in my pocket and slowly got my head inside. Jace wasn't in the bedroom…the hell?

But the music was still playing…

I walked inside and looked around…trying to find Jace. But he was nowhere to be found.

Then the music got louder and harder. It was definitely somewhere beyond the room.

Then I saw the white door at the end of the room, the one I'd seen the day I fell asleep in Jace's bed. That door was closed too but I still walked there.

I walked closer and the music got louder. Then there was a discordant note and the music stopped. It was quiet for some seconds and then slowly the notes began again, this time with more fluency and sweetness.

**MUSIC EFFECT (BETTER WITH MUSIC)**

-**_ONLY HOPE -Mandy Moore_**

I**S REALLY GOOD AND HAS GREAT EFFECT IN THE STORY, pleaseeeee guys read it with the song! you wont regret it 333 ))**

Then there was a sweet girl's voice.

It sounded like the piano was present but the girl wasn't

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

I put my hand in the doorknob and carefully twisted it.

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

I slowly popped my head inside.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_Shit…_

The scene was _breathtaking_…

It was a big bare room with white walls and a huge window with the view of New York.

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

The floor was shiny wood and there sat a black grand piano.

_So I lay my head back down_

And Jace had his hands in the keys.

_And I lift my hands_

_And pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

His fingers running slowly and hard through it. His head was bent and I knew he had his eyes closed.

He was shirtless…and barefoot.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

His golden skin shinning against the sun. His golden hair was all tousled, curls shinning.

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

My breath escaped my lungs

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

There was an iHome over the side of the grand piano and there was an iPod plugged.

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

The girl's voice was coming from it.

_So I lay my head back down_

But Jace was playing the piano.

Live…

_And I lift my hands and pray_

Jace…

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Jesus…his hands were skilled…and his music…it was beautiful. I walked inside and closed the door silently behind me.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

I walked slowly toward him.

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

He was giving me his back.

_At the top of my lungs _

I stopped inches from him

_I'm giving it back_

I put both my hands in his naked shoulders

He gave a hearted sigh.

_So I lay my head back down_

I ran my fingers down his chest slowly, my cheek against his temple, my hair falling over his shoulders.

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

I encircled his biceps and ran a finger up his cheek. He closed his eyes briefly, leaning softly against my palm.

I slowly pushed back the hair from his forehead. I was a little bit higher than him this time.

I touched his smooth cheek with my hand and lowered my head a little bit. Then I impossibly slowly I touched his warm, full lips against my cold ones, receiving a warm sensation.

I gave a quiet sigh and I slowly pulled back

"I'm sorry Jace" I whispered at last. He had stopped playing and had his eyes closed. After some seconds he opened them a looked straight at me.

His eyes had changed.

There wasn't hatred…or even irony, sarcasm or any trace of what the old Jace was.

He had a dreaming look in his face.

Angelical even.

He looked at me with…passion.

I opened and closed my mouth; words didn't want to get out. _Say something…anything…._

He didn't

Then I looked down, closing my eyes for some seconds.

Then turned around and walked back to my room

**Jace POV**

Again…she leaves me again and there's nothing I can do about it.

The moment I felt her hands in my arms I instantly felt in peace. Her presence was something I couldn't explain. It was as if she could calm my heart, my breathing, my mind. It was something I'd never experienced before…

And I'm scared of it

I'm scared of this feeling, and I don't know what I can do about it. What I _should _do about it.

I kept looking at her back until she closed the door behind her. I knew she was going to her bedroom. That's where she always goes when she's upset. She can stay a whole day inside doing God knows what.

Clary was a complex girl. She wants, and needs, to be loved, but she's scared of it. She's scared of being hurt again.

I don't know how to change that. Or what should I do about it. She doesn't let me…love her. She makes it hard. She's always pushing me away because she's scared. She's scared of what this could lead. But I know…I know she's willing to fall in love again. I know she needs the feeling of being loved again.

And I'm eager to give it to her…

If she'd just let me

I sighed

I don't know how much time I stayed there…just looking at the closed door and feeling the sun shinning beside me, lighting up my music room.

Then I stood up and followed her

**Clary POV**

I stayed in my bed, knees up against my chest. I was in my side, looking out the balcony. The cold air was filling my room. It was almost October and the air was cold.

Then I looked at the cupcake, still sitting in my nightstand. I fingered the top of the icing, touched the sugar flowers.

I sighed, put my hand under my head, and closed my eyes.

"Clary"

I opened my eyes but didn't move.

I was hoping he'd go away

Not a chance with Jace Herondale.

I heard him walk closer and then his weight over my bed. I closed my eyes again and sighed silently. Jace didn't touch me, just stayed on the bed, quiet.

After some minutes I talked

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…"

"Clary, why you keep apologizing?" he asked. His voice was close to my head, as if he was turning his head in my direction.

"Because I know you didn't-"

"Didn't what? Like it? Want it?" he said in a hard tone. Now he was upset

"Yeah" I murmured. My face was heated. Thank God Jace wasn't looking straight at me. I felt him burn a hole in my skull, though.

"You don't know that, Clarissa. You don't know how I feel about it." he said

"Oh, but I can assume" I said with attitude.

"Don't assume. _Ask" _he said. I swallowed and twisted my head in his direction. He was frowning at me.

He was looking as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

Then he sighed and turned his head up. I turned my body and we end up laying over the bed, side by side, looking up at the ceiling. We stayed silent for more than five minutes. Then he broke the silence

"Life is like a fucking rollercoaster, you know" he murmured. I turned my head in his direction and frowned at him

"Why?"

"And I'm actually about to throw up" he said under his breath. His expression was a little bit green and I found that funny and gave a laugh. Jace turned in my direction, a weird smile in my direction and when I didn't stop laughing he gave me a warm smile.

After some seconds I finally controlled myself and my laughter subsided to an internal giggles. Then I turned toward Jace and catch him looking serenely at me.

"What?" I asked smiling

"I've never seen you laughing or smiling like that" he said. I looked up at him and then lowered my eyes quickly and smiled to myself.

"Wanna come shopping with me?" I asked him. Jace laughed

"Sure, why not?"

C~J C~J C~J

"He obviously doesn't like you, Jace" I said, both eyebrows raised and a playful smile trying to escape my lips. We were walking through New York's streets, paper bags in our hands, and Jace had Tyser's leash. But Tyser was trying to pull himself out of the leash and was giving baby barks at him.

"Yo! Flea bag! Yes, you. Shut up and keep walking" he told the puppy with a serious tone. Tyser pulled some more. I laughed and Jace smiled with surrender.

"Tyser! Zip it and quit it. _Now" _I told the puppy with superior tone. Tyser shut up and sat down, looking up at me.

"Seriously. It had to be yours, huh" said Jace looking at how well-trained Tyser looked. I laughed and kept walking, Jace beside me.

I stepped inside Victoria Secret and Jace stopped at the door

"C'mon Jace" I told him. He raised his eyebrows and slowly shook his head no.

"Why?" I whined

"Because…a lingerie store is not for men" he said as a matter-of-fact. I raised and eyebrow and crossed my arms

"And I'm gonna walk in because I don't wanna loose my pretty nuts, right?" he muttered to himself. I almost laughed in his face. He took Tyser in his hands and stepped inside.

I started looking around and went to the underwear section. Jace walked behind me, looking in all directions, slowly stopping at the models behind the glass. That was new. Putting girls in the lingerie to show the style to the customers.

"Like what you see, huh?" I muttered to Jace without looking up from the lingerie. I saw him in the corner of my eye looking at me and give me a knowing smile and walked to my side.

I took a red set of lingerie and found some cute creamy push up bras I instantly loved. I went to a new section where they had Fall dresses and sweaters. I found one that was more like a multi-way tunic sweater in a "brownie" shade of pink. Even though I don't like pink, this tone was really pretty. When I found the XS I moved to the next bra section, taking more electric color sets.

I had been so focused that I didn't' know how much time had passed and Jace had disappeared with Tyser.

Perfect…ugh

I looked around and saw him at the end of the store, talking to a girl.

Actually, she was an employee. She had black, shoulder length hair, just like Selena Gomez when she cut her hair, electric blue eyes and with black working suit, her legs fitting all the right places, and killing high heels. Her tag read Nathalie. She was cooing and touching Tyser, who was licking her fingers while she was smiling at Jace.

She was flirting with him, and he was smiling at her.

Seriously Jace….

I just looked at them and just crossed to the side of Pink. I went to pay, trying to erase the image of those two flirting with each other.

Seconds from paying Jace was suddenly beside me, sliding his card in the machine.

"What the hell, Jace?!" I told him, annoyed.

"What? I'm paying. Duh" he said, signing the receipt.

"I didn't ask you to do it" I pointed out. He took the bag and then gave me a flirtatious smile.

"I know" he said and gave me another two VS bag he had in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked, walking beside him to the doors.

"Something I founded…a_romatic"_ he said, giving me a serene lopsided smile.

I looked inside one of the bags and there was a complete set of Noir bathroom fragrance perfume, lotion, shower gel and God knows what else

"Jace, what-"

"I liked it, I bought it. Simple as that" he said

"But-"

"Even Tyser liked it, right buddy?" he said to the dog, who sneezed. I rolled my eyes. I looked into the other bag and there was more than ten body mists inside. I straightened up and looked at him and gave him 'The look'

"What? I can buy it, so I did" he said, still walking. Then he looked at me

"Jeez…I thought women liked perfumes. That's what my mom told me when I was a little kid"

"I'm not the girl your mom warned you about. Her imagination was never this good" I said, still walking.

"Apparently" he muttered under his breath. I gave a sound of approval

"Simple thanks always works, you know" he said

"_Thanks_" I told him. He looked at me, and there was a small smile in the corners of his lips.

We kept walking and I stepped inside Hollister, Jace groaning behind me. I walked straight to the shirts and sweaters. I took some I liked, including a gray sweater. I took the bags from Jace, including Tyser, and pressed the clothes against Jace's chest, hard muscled welcoming me.

"My turn" I said. Jace looked down at the clothes I chose and just rolled his eyes playfully and went to the dressing room. I followed him and sat in the waiting living room, Tyser in my lap, sneezing like crazy. Damn…smelled good, bitches.

Seconds later Jace appeared with one of the gray shirts.

"Too tight in the arms" he said with raised eyebrows. The shirt was pressed against his biceps but the rest of the shirt was alright.

"Looks good to me" I said. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, making the biceps contract.

"Actually, _really_ good" I said. Jace laughed and went back to the dressing room. I called a hot employee and ask him to bring me some jeans for Jace. When he got out I had the jeans in my hands, pressing them already to his chest.

"That sweater looks great" I told him, inspecting up and down. I nodded in approval. He had lifted the sleeves up to his elbows. Jace looked down at himself, jeans in hands.

"Go try the rest" I told him with a raised eyebrow. Jace looked at me and tried to stop the smirk

"You're gonna pay for this" he said, walking back. Cute ass, Jace Herondale

Minutes later he came out with a white button down shirt and the jeans.

Jesus heaven and holy mother of God…

"Looks fine" I told him. Did he always roll up the sleeves like that?

He gave me a knowing look again. I stood up and walked to him. I grabbed the jeans belt straps and twisted the jeans to they would fit right in his butt.

"Woah…don't's strip me down, babe. There's time and place for that, and now and public areas are not the right ones" he said with both eyebrows raised and a smirk. I looked up at him, hands still in the straps and a red curl falling over my face. I blew it away annoyed

"Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you. And what I can see is that you don't know how to put on some jeans" I said, going back to put the jeans right in his butt.

"Excuses, excuses. And I did put them on. That you don't like them like that is something else" he said, lifting his gaze at heaven.

"Why me" I muttered as I grabbed the denim under his butt and pulled down.

"There" I said and looked at my work

"You see…now it looks adjusted…and good" I said, looking at him up and down.

He gave a secret laugh and started walking back to the dressing room

"What?" I asked

"You wanted so ridiculously bad to touch my ass" he said and disappeared inside. My face heated and I threw my hands in the air

"Awesome" I muttered

C~J C~J C~J

I _didn't_ wait for Jace to get out of the dressing room when I went directly to pay for everything he tried on. Just before I slide the card I saw their new perfume for men and I just threw it together with the rest of the clothes

"Where did the clothes w-"

"Got them" I told him and gave him the paper bag. He looked down.

"Hey, woman, I didn't ask you to-"

"_You_ even told _me_ I was gonna pay for it"

"I said it in a technical way, not literal!" he said with both raised eyebrow.

"Well, now we bought each others things. Happy?" I said and smirk, walking past him and to the doors.

"Women" he muttered under his breath.

Tyser was now on the floor again, walking ahead of us. We crossed the street and I stepped inside Starbucks

"I need to call someone. I'll be inside in a sec, okay?" he said.

"Yeah. You want something?" I asked.

"Orange Mango smoothie. Thanks" he said, passing me his credit card

"I got it" I said, ignoring his card. He rolled his eyes and pressed the card in my hand anyways

"Damn you, Jonathan" I told him. He saluted me like a soldier and smiled, walking outside and taking out his phone.

I stayed in line and ordered his drink and a Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino for me. Some minutes later they called my name and I went to the counter. When I was about to take the drinks some stepped beside me

"Clary?" I looked up and there was Matt, the guy I'd met at Abercrombie.

"Oh, hey Matt! What are you doing here?" I said with a smile. I'd almost forget how good-looking he was, with his not-so-short black, smooth hair and beautiful blue eyes. He gave a nervous laugh and looked down at his _coffee_.

"Oh, right" I said, chuckling. Stupid, Clary.

"What were _you _doing today?" he asked, flashing me a bright smile. I got lost in his smile

"Uh…um, I was just…going shopping" I said, lifting my paper bags a little bit.

"Oh, he's yours?" he said, smiling at Tyser in my arms. _Obviously._

"Yeah, he's my baby" I said. He petted Tyser and the criminal puppy jumped into Matt's arms. I couldn't believe him. He was always fighting and barking at Jace and they lived in the same house. What the f…

"He's beauty" he said, passing his hand over Tyser's head. The puppy licked his chin

"Tyser, no!" I said quickly. Matt laughed

"It's fine, don't worry" he said, smiling at me. I smiled nervously.

"So…is this a good time to ask for your number?" he said, with raised eyebrows and a playful smile. I looked down, still smiling, and then looked into my purse. I found a pen and took Matt's hand, writing down my number

"Just friends" I told him with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile. He flashed me a smile looked down at the number, then back at me

"Gotcha" he said. Then he gave me Tyser and after giving me another smile, he walked out, coffee in hand and a straight and sweet posture.

I walked out and found Jace talking in the phone. He was furious.

"No, that was not what we planned. I need your fucking voice, dammit. How am I supposed to play without you? I can't believe it!" he said and hung up. He looked up at me. I was frowning at him, his smoothie in my hand. He walked to me and took the smoothie.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked.

"I need to make reservations in a hotel. I need to… solve some professional_ matters" _he said

"What?" I asked looking at him

"I'll be out for just a day and half. I'm leaving this afternoon" he said, without looking at me. I looked down at Tyser walking ahead with his leash.

"Yeah, okay" I muttered. Jace looked at me and sighed.

"We'll do something when I come back, okay?" he said. I rolled my eyes kept walking. I didn't even know why I was mad. I just was.

C~J C~J C~J

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" said Jace, carrying his hand suitcase to the elevator. I nodded and sitting in the glass staircase I watched him get in. He looked up and gave me a sweet, warm smile

I smiled at him and raised my hand, my fingers moving just once.

He gave a nod and the elevator doors closed between us.

I sighed and looked down. Tyser appeared out of nowhere and licked my face

"Seems is just the two of us, baby" I told him. He barked

Two hours later I was in the couch watching a movie while eating a huge mint ice cream out directly from the carton.

Then the apartment's bell buzzed and I groaned. I stood up and walked to the elevator and touched the intercom

"What?" I said.

"Miss Fairchild, there's a young man going up there" said an employee from the lobby

"Really? Well, he's not here, whoever he is" I said in a bored tone.

"Alright Miss Fairchild" he said and the connection went off. I walked back to the couch. I wasn't even three minutes when the bell buzzed again and I groaned louder, wanting to throw the ice cream carton at someone's head. Then my phone started ringing and I almost screamed

"What is it?!" I asked exasperated

"Um…hey?" a nervous voice said in the other line

"Who is it?" I was about to hung up

"Um…open the door, would ya?" the masculine voice said. What? I walked to the elevator, ice cream carton in hand. I touched the button that made the elevator doors open

There stood Matt, groceries bags in one hand and a wine bottle in the other.

**SOOO SOO SOO...I KNOW THIS CHAPTER STINKS, IS JUST A FILLING CHAP BCUS I CAN PROMISE YOU NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE SO HOT YOU GUYS R GONNA DIE..**

**ANYONE WANTS TO SEE MATT?**

**HE'S PRETTY CUTE THE LITTLE BOY...BUT PUH-LEASE...JACE IS THE KING :')**

**SO GUYS..WHATCHA THINK? I KNOW IS A CRAPPY CHAPTER SO U DON'T NEED ANYONE TELLING ME THAT IN THE OBVIOUS REVIEW YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME...  
**

**THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME! KEEP SENDING PLSS! AND SOME OF YOU GUYS HAD GIVE ME COOL IDEAS! I DONT CARE HOW CRAPPY YOU THINK YOU'RE IDEA IS, JUST SEND IT! PLS PLS PLSSSSS**

**THANXXX **

**-KRIS 3 **


	8. This is how I really feel

**SOO SOOO SOOOO...HERE'S CHAPTER 8! I LOVE YOU GUYYSS! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND I CAN EVEN BE IN SCHOOL AND BE READING YOUR REVIEWS! LOL oK SOOO I WANNA SAY THANX TO MY BFF DANII WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, AT LEAST HOW I COULD STARTED THE BIG ENORMOUS ISSUE! MEL, YOU'RE AWESOMEE...! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAYYY! LOL THIS CHAPTER IS FOR MATURE GUYS, GOT IT? IS SERIOUS STUFF HERE, NOT JOKING...NAHH I'M JUST KIDDING! BY THE WAY, THOSE FANS THAT ARE GUESTS IN FANFIC, THANX SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND KEEP IN MIND THAT I DONT ANSWER THE REVIEW BCUS I DONT HAVE AN ADDRESS OR EMAIL TO SEND IT... :'/ BUT IM HERE SAYING THANXXX! **

**SO READ, AND FREAKING REVIEWWWW PLSSSS..GIMME IDEAS!**

"Matt?" I said, looking up and down at him, like it was impossible he was here.

Actually it was technically impossible.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I saw you walk inside this building after we said goodbye and after buying some stuffs I came and asked about your apartment number at the lobby" he said, with a lopsided smile.

Shit…and Jace was just gone.

I didn't want to know what would happen if Jace sees Matt in here.

"Um…come on in" I said and he passed me the wine bottle. It looked expensive.

Not that I cared, actually. Wine is wine.

"Right, and right, there's the kitchen" I said, walking behind him.

"Here?" he said, putting the bags over the counter. I smiled at him and put the wine bottle over the counter, beside the bags.

He turned around and looked at me, a warm smile in his lips.

"So…what's the occasion?" I asked, leaning casually against the counter. He was looking at me with a smile.

"I just want to get to know you better" he mentioned casually.

"I told you we could only be _friends_" I said, raising both eyebrows

"I'm not saying otherwise" he said with a serene expression. I looked down and my feet and then looked at him straight in the eye.

"So, what are we eating?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed

C~M C~M C~M

Fifteen minutes later I was sipping wine from a wine glass, sitting over the counter and watching Matt cook.

He was in the middle of cooking the salmon, pouring the own salmon's juice over it with a spoon. He was skilled in the kitchen, hands moving fasts and doing five things at the same time.

"Are you a chef?" I asked, sipping the wine again. He turned his head and smiled over his shoulder

"No, I'm studying though" he said, with an even bigger smile.

"So that's why you work at Abercrombie" I mentioned.

"Yup"

"Why not work as a model for the store? I'm sure you could-" I started but saw the splendid smile he gave, hiding against his own body.

"Course not" I muttered. He chuckled and took a mouthful of wine and kept working with the salmon. I took another tiny spinach and artichoke tart and swallowed it with some more wine.

"So, enough about me. What about you, _Clarissa?"_ he said, looking at me over his shoulder. I tried to hide a smile but it was pointless.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked, pouring more red wine in my glass.

"What do you like to do?" he asked, bringing the pan and sliding the salmon in each white porcelain plate.

"Well…I'm an artist" I said with pride. He looked up and catches my eye.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like to draw" I told him while looking at how he put the salmon in such an organized pattern.

"What do you draw? Do you specialize in something?"

"Nope. I just draw everything I can think of. Sometime I just copy something I'm looking at" I said. He took the roman salad in his finger tips and fork and started putting it in the plates, adorning it with mushrooms and cheeses, his face close to the plates, checking that everything looked good. I had to smile.

"Hmm, that's pretty good. You know, I like your apartment. It's pretty huge" he said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, my family has…good taste" I said swallowing more wine. He smiled, still working. When he finished he straightened up and looked at me.

"Finished" he said and took both plates to the dark wooded dinning table. I jumped off the counter and walked after him, wine glasses in hand.

We talked about different things while eating. He told me this is his second year in culinary arts. His parents live in L.A and he's been here by himself since he was twenty. Oh by the way, he's twenty three.

Right after we finished Tyser was running and jumped over Matt, licking his fingers and chin.

"Tyser! Get down! Damn, what's wrong with you?" I asked the puppy, standing up and taking him off Matt, who was actually laughing and petting Tyser.

"He's such a cool buddy" he said, still chuckling. I smiled and took Tyser in my arms. He was still all jumpy.

Matt took the plates and carried them to the dishwasher. After some minutes we went to the living room and took out the Guitar Hero controllers and guitars. We turned on Jace's Xbox and spent the next three hours playing non-stop. Not that I told Matt it wasn't mine. He didn't ask, either.

"You're a dirty player, Clarissa Fairchild" he said, his fingers flying over the guitar's buttons. He was laughing and smiling at the same time. Our eyes never left the plasma.

"And you're a bad loser Matthew Lennon" I mentioned laughing.

"That" he said "is so true"

I laughed and punched the last buttons. I looked over at Matt and my insides screamed the words I learned when I was five. I used to exclaim 'he's supermegafoxyawesomehot' (**CREDIT TO MIgirl923 who told me that awesome word! Thanks girl! ;)** )and my mom would just roll her eyes at me. The memory made me laugh.

Then the game ended

I wooed once again and collapsed onto the couch. Matt fell right beside me, our guitars over our stomachs. When I looked at the clock it was already midnight. We continued sipping mire wine and when I was going to pour some more we found the bottle completely empty.

I scoffed and went to the kitchen. On my tiptoes I took out a wine bottle I found the second I day after moving in.

"Found the booze!" I told Matt. He laughed and walked to the kitchen, glass in hand. We drank some more and I still didn't know how I wasn't drunk yet. Maybe I was and I just wasn't realizing it.

An hour later we were in my room. Don't ask me how we ended there…we just…did.

Fuck…

And things were heating up pretty fast.

Matt was kissing my neck, arms on my waist. _My_ hands were on his hips and were tumbling to the bed. Out of nowhere he was kissing me full on the lips. I kissed him back and entwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't stop. I couldn't find _how _to stop. He broke the kiss for a microsecond to take off his shirt. I groaned. Then he kissed me again and just ripped my shirt off me. I didn't care. At all.

Then he fell over the bed, me over him. I was straddling him and his hands were running everywhere. _Everywhere_

His hand passed over my belly, my back and found the clasp of my bra. The next second my bra was in the floor. The only thing covering me was a thin tank top I knew he was gonna rip in no time. He twisted our bodies so now I was under him. He kissed my neck once more, his hands going up my shirt.

And finally I threw my hand and stopped his hand.

_Finally_

I remembered where I was and with _who_ I was…

"Matt…no…please, stop it" I said, breathing hard. He stopped right away, and slowly looked down at me. Serious eyes pierced me. Then scared eyes.

"I…I-I'm so sorry, Clary. _Shit_. I'm…so fucking _drunk_" he said like it hurt him say it. Then he slowly collapsed over me. I groaned internally.

"Matt" I said.

He nuzzled against my neck, warm breath against me. I closed my eyes and just encircled his body with my arms. I don't know why I did it. I could feel his…_buddy _pressing against me, but I didn't care. We were dressed anyways. No danger.

After some minutes Matt's breathing wasn't elaborated anymore and I tried to look down and found him completely asleep. I sighed and forgot my hands over his body. Then I closed my eyes.

I didn't know anything else afterwards.

C~M C~M C~M

When I opened my eyes I felt completely disoriented. I looked around…but found myself blocked by a body. I looked down and Matt's head was against my neck, his arm around my body, attaching me to his muscled figure.

I contained a grunt when I found I couldn't move.

_Shit…Matt, move, dammit._

I pushed myself slowly to my elbows and Matt groaned softly, stirring in the process. When he turned, his head fell over the pillow beside me but his arms stayed over my waist.

Better.

I moved his arm off my waist slowly and then finally breathed in. I quickly stood up and went to my dresser, taking out some shorts and a t-shirt, underwear, and then got out of there.

I went directly to Jace's room and in his bathroom. After taking out my dirty clothes from yesterday I jumped in his shower. I stayed under the hot water, the vapor blinding me. I leaned my head against the wall and tried to control my breathing.

_I almost slept with Matt….shit…I almost-_

"Fuck…" I breathed and passed my hand over my dripping face. Don't know how much time I stayed in the shower. It felt like ages. But I didn't want to get out.

_And how am I supposed to get rid of Matt now? He's sleeping, probably with a hangover that not even Stu can stand._

I groaned and just pressed my face against the cold tile. After some minutes I had to get out and check if Matt was awake.

In the middle of putting my shirt over my head I head a hard 'thud' and frowning I walked out, putting the shirt all the way down. Opening Jace's door to the hallway I looked out and saw nothing.

I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. Matt was in the balcony, shirtless, and looking at the horizon.

I walked in and closed the door behind me.

He turned around.

He had an upset expression in his face. I rubbed my arm and walked to the balcony slowly.

"Clary-"

"No. We just…we were just drunk, that's all. It's not _just _your fault. I was stupid" I said to him. He looked down and closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm still sorry. I didn't want to ruin things between us like this. I swear I'll never do it again. Ever, in my life" he said. He had such a pained expression that I had to give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" he said and then stepped in front of me, hands on my cheeks, holding my head

_Shit…_

Then I heard the door open.

I jumped back and looked back.

There stood Jace, a bouquet of roses wrapped in white paper, and a tight expression over his face.

"Jace-" I started.

He let go of the bouquet and it fell to the floor with a soft, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I didn't know you were coming this early-"

"_Obviously_ you didn't" he said. I swallowed and stepped away from Matt, who looked down at me and then at Jace.

"Jace, is not what you think. I swear, we didn't-"

"What, Clary? Sleep together? Kiss him? _Tell_ _me what_, Clary" he said, a tone of desperation in his voice. This time I really looked at Jace.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Matt asked, stepping beside me.

"Who am I? I'm her fucking fiancée!" he said with rage. But why was he mad at me? He didn't seem to care about the marriage since the beginning. What the hell is happening here?

Matt turned his head in my direction

"What? Clary, what is he talking about?" he said. I looked at him and silently sighed

"It's true. We're getting married in less than a month" I told him

"Correction. Change of plans. Your father just called me, telling me the wedding was postponed until January. Guess I'm stuck with you for three more months" he said, looking at me with a disgusted gaze. My throat was closing up and my eyes burned. Jace was looking at me as if I was _dirt._

"Hey, chill. Don't talk to her like that" said Matt with temper, stepping in front of me.

"You shut the fuck up. This is not your problem. So _get away from her" _Jace said, clenching his teeth. I was starting to feel anxious, looking between the two.

"I'm not moving, you asshole" said Matt. Jace stepped closer, his hands closing into fists

"Get. Away. From. Her" he said, glaring at Matt.

Then Matt threw a fist at Jace's face

Jace dodge it and threw a fist of his own, hitting Matt, square in the jaw. Then Matt clashed with my body and we both fell to the floor. I cried out as my head hit the hard black linoleum floor and a blinding pain exploded from the side of my head. I quickly closed my eye, putting my hands at each side of my head, covering my temples, and drawing my knees near my chest.

I heard Matt grunting and I knew Jace was hitting him again

"Get out of here. _Now!" _Jace shouted.

"Clary!" Matt yelled. I didn't open my eyes.

"Go. Matt, just go, please" I moaned. I heard tentative steps and then they retreated.

Seconds later I felt arms, obviously Jace's taking my body off the floor, carrying me somewhere. We walked, and walked. It felt like ages

Shit, my head was pounding and I felt nauseous.

Then I found myself leaning back over the couch.

I tried opening my eyes, but it was hurting so bad tears were streaming down my cheeks and I didn't know how to stop them.

Then Jace appeared in front of me, a wet white cloth in his hand. He wiped my temple and I saw a little blood on it. _Shit…I was fucking bleeding to death now?_

"Get off. Get away from me" I told Jace. He looked down at me and clenched his teeth. He put the cloth in my hand and moved away. I put the cloth over my right temple once more. Damn, the headache was killing me. Then Jace walked away and up the stairs. I stood up and the world turned around me, making me put a hand over the couch for support. When everything was still again I dared walking to the stairs.

But Jace was walking down already. With a Nike duffel bag in hand

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"Away for some days" he said without looking at me and walking straight to the elevators.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him, walking to the elevator. He let go of the bag, and turned around abruptly.

"I'm done, Clarissa! I'm so done with all this! I'm tired of working with this shit. You made me look like the pathetic fiancée who realizes his girlfriend was actually cheating on him. What the fuck was that about, dammit! I don't want to try anymore!" he shouted.

"Why, Jonathan?!" I asked with desperation.

"You seriously asking me that?" he said incredulous. I blinked at him. And stayed silent for few seconds. Then talked

"Why do you care so much? Not that is any of your business, but we didn't do anything Jace! Yes, he kissed me but it was because we were too drunk to think what we were _doing_. You hate me, Jace! I know you do! And we both hate the arranged marriage. _And don't try to deny it"_

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said, shaking his head slowly. I ignored him

"And anyways, is not as if I ask where you go _every _night. And is not, either, as if I didn't know _what _you've been doing. So, _don't_ _point at me_ as if I'm the only responsible for this!" I shouted with fury. He just looked at me.

"But in this situation I can tell I haven't been _fucking_ anyone. In yours is a little bit tricky" he said, taking the bag from the floor and stepping inside the awaiting elevator

"You don't get to decide what happens here, Jonathan Christopher! You don't get to choose what is true or false! And because of that you're making a big deal out of anything!" I yelled at him, angry tears swimming in my eyes. He looked at me.

Just looked at me

"I hated the arranged marriage because I hated that my father was deciding what to do with my life as always. I wanted, for this one time, to _choose_. And I hated that I was being forced into this. But I never hated _you_, Clarissa. And I certainly didn't hate the arranged marriage anymore. Now I'm not so sure" he said, and then the doors closed between us, leaving me with an aching pain in my chest that made me fall to my knees.

C~J C~J C~J

Two days

Five days

A week…

Jace was still gone and I was still waiting for him to return. Isabelle had been coming to the apartment after the third day alone. I called her crying and she was here in a blink of an eye.

I can't sleep. I can't think. I can't do anything. I don't know what's wrong with me.

I was lying over the couch, watching a stupid episode of Suite Life, which I didn't find as funny as before. A blanket was over my body, a hand under my head, and my eyes were dropping. Isabelle was out doing some shopping with her boyfriend.

Awesome, huh?

I closed my eyes at the memory. Jace in the elevator, looking at me with longing

_But I never hated you, Clarissa. And I certainly didn't hate the arranged marriage anymore. Now I'm not so sure_

What did he mean by that? Not anymore? What made him change his mind?

Now I was feeling what it feels to miss someone. What it feels to need someone so much it hurts. What it feels to…love someone this way.

Isabelle had sit with me yesterday and she just looked at me and said

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?"

Since then I knew. I just _knew_

And I needed him more than he probably needed me.

I sighed and just kept my eyes closed

Then I hear keys hitting against the wooded table. I opened my eyes instantly and turned my head.

There stood Jace, bike helmet in hand.

I looked at him, my chest contracting.

He was looking at the floor, swallowing. I took the blanket off my body and stood up slowly.

"You came back" I said softly. He looked at me and then sighed slowly.

"Look, Clary, I just wanna say s-"

"Don't say anything" I said, looking at his stomach, trying to avoid his gaze

"But Clary-"

"No, Jace. It's my fault all of this happened. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I made you feel like I did. I'm just…so sorry" I declared, finally looking him straight in the eye. He was looking at me

Then he just passed a hand through his hair and looked around

"Clary…I …I don't know what to do anymore. I'm being so…selfish…such an asshole and a jerk" he broke off. I was so still…

"Because I want you for myself, just for myself…and completely for myself, Clary…and I'm so sorry for that…for-I…" he sighed "I'm sorry" he said heavily, like the words were a large weight. I sighed so silently I barely heard myself.

Then I found myself walking slowly toward him.

When I was totally in front of him I tried looking into his eyes but he just looked over my shoulders

"Jace" I said. He didn't move.

"Jace, look at me" I said again. He moved his eyes but then he just sighed, giving up, and just closed his eyes.

"Look at me straight in the eye, Jonathan Christopher" I said. My hands were shaking. My whole body was. This time he didn't hesitate and looked at me with serene eyes. I took his head gently in my small shaking hands. My eyes fell to his lips before I looked him in the eye again. He was looking at me with so much passion, so much desire, that my heart was racing. His face was so…beautiful. His thick eyelashes made his eyes look bigger and brighter, and his perfect full lips were inches from mine, waiting to be touched.

"I want you just for myself, too" I whispered. Then I slowly pulled his lips to mine. There was definitely a change in Jace. The instant his lips touched mine, they were warm and familiar to me. It was as if Jace had been wanting this, just like I did, and we were now living in the moment, not letting each other go, or move, or even breathe.

Then Jace kissed me harder, deepening the kiss and we hit the wall. I buried my fingers in his soft hair, bringing his mouth closer to mine. His hands went to my waist, pulling me against him, his hips against mine.

I don't know how but I found myself with my legs around Jace's waist, my head higher than his, his hands steadying me against him. I kissed him and passed my palms over his cheeks, then lowered them to the nape of his head. Jace moaned and kissed me even harder, needing me as he needed air. I responded instantly and pressed my forehead against his. His tongue passed over my lips so deliciously than I didn't want him to stop. Ever.

Then we were going up the stairs, without breaking the kisses. I moaned this time, when Jace's hand found my butt.

Then we were in his room. He put me down and broke the kiss, gasping. My head fell against his shoulder. His arms encircled me once again, drawing me close, kissing my neck slowly. I sighed and pressed closer to him, my arms encircling his back. He kept kissing me down my neck, and I kept lowering my hands till I found his butt. I squeezed lightly and Jace chuckled. I smiled against his neck.

"Like what you get?" he whispered. I was still smiling

"Very much" I whispered back. I felt him smile against my neck and then kiss my shoulder. Then slowly I felt his hand sliding down my back, finding the inside of my shirt, touching my skin. I closed my eyes and moved my head back, letting him kiss my neck. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and slowly started to pull it up. I let him and found myself in my black bra, just to have Jace kissing my collar bone in an instant.

Clothes came off, kisses were exchanged, and hands were moved from side to side.

When I opened my eyes I was in Jace's bed, looking up at him, at his bright golden eyes. He was looking at me with passion. So much passion

I passed both my hands over his hard stomach and felt him give a light gasp. I looked up at him again and he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I put my palm against his cheek and he leaned against it. When he opened his eyes there was _the_ question written all over his face. This was it. I won't go back, I'll stay here, and I'll live in the moment.

I answered him by kissing his lips.

The claps of my bra came off and Jace removed it slowly, letting it fall to the floor. I closed my eyes as he kissed my chest. Then the rest of our clothes came off as well and we were skin against skin, warmth against warmth. The bed's blankets were tangling around us. Jace, moving slowly over me, took my hands in his and pulled them over my head, kissing the side of my neck. My hands were against his back, holding him against me. While our ragged breaths were filling the silent morning, I looked up at him and saw the love in his eyes, passion. He'd never looked at me like this before this. Before everything. I was totally and marvelously in love with Jonathan Christopher Herondale. And I was going to marry him.

I don't know how much time we were like this, holding each other, feeling each other's body, but when everything was over, Jace's body moved to the side and he pulled me against his naked chest, my hands going up to his shoulders. I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to move. Everything was forgotten and I wanted to stay here forever, in his arms.

Jace put a finger under my chin and tilted it up. His lips found mine and he kissed me softly. My eyes were dropping. He then kissed my forehead, partly wiping the sweat off.

Then he softly whispered those three words that made my world collide into a blissful fairytale.

"I love you"

**INSPIRATIONAL PLAYLIST (SOME ARE REPEATED)**

**-What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts (this is the chapter's SONG)**

**-Skyscraper- Demi Lovato**

**-Wanted- Hunter Hayes (so good for the chapter too)**

**-Here comes goodbye- Rascal Flatts**

**-Que hago yo -Ha ash (so i know you guys read in english and listen english music too, but this is a cute spanish song that can interpret this chapter so much better...wow...you can get the english lyrics in internet, just type _Que hago You _english lyrics and there you go :) it would mean the WORLD to me if you tell in your review that you looked up the song, pls try it if you get a chance ;))**

**sooooo...WHATCHA THINK? TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEEEEE...! DID YOU LIKE IT? WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT NOW THAT THEY'RE ALREADY IN LOOOOOVEE? HUH?**

**gimme ideasssss! **

**REVIEW! WRITE IN THAT CUTE LITTLE BOX UNDER HERE! **

**REVIEWW..AND THANX FOR READING!**

**-Kris 33333**


	9. I'm in deep shit this time

_**OK first of all i wanna say thaaaaaanksss to all that reviewed! im sooooo happy i can cry! second of all i wanna say sorry becaus eit took so long to update! my beta reader had a problem with her internet and we got fucked up! but we made it! **_**_thescarynymph helped me here! thanxxx twinkiee! love ya forevaaa! i swear! third of all i wanna say thanx to daniii! she helped me with this whole idea for the story bcus i had this humongous writer's block! i had to slap myself ! but weellll! ok sooo READ AND REVIEW!_**

_Three weeks later_  
CLARY POV  
The water was running down my body. I lifted my face and let the water splash over my face. I was so freaking tired…  
We went to the park yesterday with Tyser and damn…that puppy can't be still for a few seconds.  
Then I felt arms around me and it was obviously Jace. I felt his body against mine, getting soaked as well. I smiled and turned around. Jace kissed me and ran his hands down my body. I pressed his body against mine. I ran my fingers through his soaked hair. I felt his hand traveling down my back until they rested over my _behind_.

I bit my lip and tried kissing him harder, groaning in the process.  
Slowly he pushed me against the cold wall and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and put a hand behind his neck, pulling him against me. Damn, that felt awesome. He groaned and kept kissing me.

"Thought I'd find you here" he said against my neck. I smiled, with my eyes still closed.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh" he said.

"Of course, it would've been better in the room, where we have an actual _bed_, but here's okay" he said. I opened my eyes and smiled. Then he kissed my lips and I teased his lips. Jace pulled back and looked down at me, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You _do_ know teasing is a big no-no in a couple's sexual life, right?" he said softly. I looked up at him and bit my lip, looking innocently.

"That's so fucking hot, babe," he said and leaned down, kissing me slowly. I couldn't find the way to stop, or even get my hand off this man.  
Then everything was a blur and we were tumbling to my bed. _Dripping water everywhere. _  
He ran his hands all over me, touching me _everywhere_.  
I gasped and put my cheek against his, feeling how he kissed me all over. The back of my knees hit the edge of my bed

"Jace, I don't think now's a good-"

"Bullshit" he muttered and kissed me again, pushing me back a little bit. We fell over the bed and didn't stop kissing. I chuckled and Jace smiled. Then we rolled over and I was on top. Jace groaned and ran his hand all over my body again. I smiled and teased his lips once again

"Oh, you don't want to go there, missy," he said with a playful tone. I raised an eyebrow and put my face inches from his.

"What if I do?" I said with a smirk. Jace grinned and tried to kiss me but I moved away and grinned.

"Nope," I said. He grinned and flipped me, his body over me.

"You're screwed," he murmured and tried to kiss me. I try to move my face away but Jace grabbed my head gently. But still, he couldn't make it close enough, and I started laughing at the expression on his face. Jace scoffed but he was still grinning. Once I started laughing I couldn't stop

"It's supposed to be making out, not stand-up comedy," he said. I laughed harder. Then Jace grabbed my hips and pressed me harder against the bed, and I shrieked.  
There was a pounding noise at the door

"Jace, put her down, I'm here!" someone yelled outside the room. My laughter stopped completely and I looked up at Jace. He was looking at the door and then down at me.

"Who's that?" I asked as Jace pulled himself off me. He looked for his jeans that were in the floor. I stood up and took my towel, wrapping myself with it, and looking at Jace with incredibility.

"Sorry, I forgot Alec was on his way here," he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes

"Unbelievable."  
Jace chuckled and stepped in front of me

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise we'll do something tonight, okay?" he said looking down at me and gently grabbing my arms in his big hands. I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest. Jace grinned and kissed my forehead. Then he stepped out of the room saying "Hey, man, how's it going?"  
I heard Alec saying something about Jace being dripping water everywhere.

I scoffed some more and looked around. It was getting hot here and that asshole showed up. Well, not that I was planning on doing _it_, you know.  
Then I had an idea.  
I took my phone and dialed Isabelle.  
She picked up immediately.

"Whatcha doing? I'm about to have a boredom seizure" she said.

"Please, come and save me. Jace brought a friend here and I'm completely sure someone's gonna have to slap me to consciousness," I said in the middle of puling my shorts on.

"You want me to make you company?" she said.

"Please."

"Kay, I'll be there soon," she said and hung up. I sighed. If Isabelle came she would probably flirt with Alec (she _always_ flirts with guys) and that'll entertain him. I finished dressing up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Fucking idiot," I said, getting mad all over again, and walked out.

Jace and Alec had their heads together, watching something in the phone that was obviously hilarious by their laughing competition. They looked up when I walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey, babe. You know Alec, right?" asked Jace walking to the living room, Alec behind him.

"Hey," he said

"Sure," I said and opened the freezer, taking out a Ben&Jerry carton of Chocolate Fudge Brownie. I jumped over the kitchen counter and sat there, slowly eating my ice cream.

"So, yesterday I got tickets for that hot club I told you last week and the chick who gave them to me was all like-" Alec was saying

"Mmmmm," I said loudly, licking my spoon loudly. Both of them looked up at me.

"This is so fucking good," I moaned. Jace raised his eyebrows at me and looked at Alec.

"…And, ah, well, she was flirting with me, but anyways, I still got the tickets, even though she wanted something, you get me?"

"Yeah, personal experiences, dude," said Jace and threw a look in my direction. I gave him a dirty glare and flipped him off, continuing eating my ice cream.

"When I walked away I saw another girl and started flirting with her. The ticket chick got mad," said Alec. Jace chuckled

"Man, I got two girls into a cat fight trying to decide which one was going to bring me a beer. It was so hot," said Jace. I looked sharply at him and the next second, a bottled water was flying to his head.

"I'm here!"

I turned around and saw Isabelle.

"Girl, that door man is a _smoking hotness_,_"_ she was saying while walking to me.

"Hey, guys," she said then.

Alec stood up.

"What the fuck…" he said.

"Alec? What the fuck are you doing here?" said Isabelle with a look of incredibility.

"Um, guys?" I said. They knew each other?

"Get out!" yelled Isabelle.

"The fuck I will! I was here first," said Alec, obviously pissed.

"Um, guuuuuyys?" I tried again. Maybe it was an old night-stand or maybe he cheated on her. Heck, I don't know. The list of possibilities was really long considering how mad they looked.

"I give a fuck, actually."

"Oh, for God's sake, pack your ass out of here," said Alec exasperated, stepping in Isabelle's direction.

"Fuck off, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Isabelle shouted

"I don't think so Isabelle Aedrianne Lightwood," replied Alec. _What the fuck?!_ I looked sharply at Isabelle with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" I yelled, looking between Isabelle and Alec.

"_You didn't say you had a sister_!" shouted Jace with indignity and looking ready to kill Alec

"I can't believe you never mentioned this, Isabelle!" I said.

"You never asked!" she said furiously.

"She's like that. A selfish ice princess."

"Dude, you didn't say shit either!" said Jace. Alec gave him a 'shut-up' look.

"Can we please skip this and see Isabelle to the door?" asked Alec

"Go to hell, Alexander!" said Isabelle walking to the kitchen, looking for something in the freezer.

"I don't think so, missy. What am I gonna do at your house when you're not at home?" he said cocking an eyebrow. He was obviously laughing at Isabelle. Uch…she was so gonna kill him

"How would you like a mouthful of teeth?" asked Isabelle calmly, which made it funnier. Jace snorted.

"Shut up, Jace," I told him.

"What!" he said.

"You know something Alec? Just because Mom says nothing's wrong with you doesn't make it true," Isabelle continued.

"Oh get out of your mood swings and step into menopause grounds already, would ya?" said Alec rolling his eyes.

"Says the one with issues toward feminine subjects," Isabelle snapped

"You too, man?" asked Jace quietly to Alec, who raised both his eyebrows and shivered.

"Horrendous," mentioned Alec to Jace in the same tone.

"Guys! Going back here, would ya?!" I yelled.

"Why are you guys like this?" asked Jace, trying to make Alec sit down in the couch.

"Because he's a jealous shithead," stated Isabelle.

"Hey! I'm older than you so shut up!" Alec declared. Isabelle snorted

"You can be older but you're stupid like a turkey," replied Isabelle. I rolled my eyes

"Going back to what happened to get you guys like this?" I asked. Jace gave me a look. I jumped off the counter and walked Isabelle to the couch in front of the guys. She glared at Alec all the way to the couch but finally sat down. Jace was totally checking Isabelle out.

"So?" I asked, deciding to ignore his men attitude. Alec glared at me and then moved his eyes to Isabelle, who was looking down at her hands.

"Our parents got divorced. Then they made us decide with who we were going to live. Isabelle was so careless and selfish-"

"Do _not _go there, Alexander" said Isabelle harshly.

"…She decided she was leaving with dad, without even asking about my opinion. She told dad she'd discussed it with me and took a plane all the way to California with him, leaving me behind," Alec continued.

"And you wanna know why I did it?" she asked her brother. Alec stayed silent, waiting.

"You're mom's favorite-"

"Oh for heaven's s_ake, _Isabelle! Typical dilemma!" Alec exclaimed.

"And that's why she wasn't _so hurt_ when I moved with dad. Or you forget what she told me before I bought the plane ticket to go and visit her on Christmas?"

"She didn't think what she was saying-"

"_You don't need to come this year. I already have everything I need and want,"_ said Isabelle.

I looked at Jace, who was looking between the siblings.

"You're such a drama queen," murmured Alec. Isabelle looked at him.  
Seconds passed.

"Do you hear that? That's the sound of no-one caring." said Isabelle.

"No one's asking your opinion!" exploded Alec as he went to his feet, followed by Jace, who tried to stop him from getting near his sister. Isabelle jumped and I tried to grab her before she fell over her brother.

"Dude, killing your hot sister would totally disinherit you. I'm telling you," Jace told Alec

"JACE!" I screamed at him. He looked at me with apologetic eyes. '_I'll kill you later_' I told him with my glare.

"Every one has the right to be stupid, but _God, _you're totally abusing the privilege!" said Isabelle pointing at him with ferocity, fighting against my body to get to her brother.

"That's it!" screamed Alec and lunged himself to his sister. Jace grabbed him and Alec started cursing at Isabelle.

"Guys," I yelled, trying to let myself be heard with all the screams. I was still struggling with Isabelle.

"You see! That's why I say you're not my brother. _You're fucking crazy!" _Isabelle screamed.

"Dude, stop it! It's not as if you're gonna kill her!" remarked Jace.

"Guys?!" I cried

"Im gonna strangle that fucking bitch!" shouted Alec.

"I don't think so, man!" said Jace.

"OH MY GOD! Shut the fuck up!" I screamed and let Isabelle go. They fell instantly silent, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Damn, you guys are so stupid! What's wrong with you!" I screamed furious.

"Clary-" Jace started.

"Oh, _no_, you shut up!" I screamed at him.

"What the hell, Clary?!" said Jace.

"You guys are so fucking annoying!" I yelled again

"Jesus, now you get annoyed by everything, or what?!" Jace replied with both eyebrows raised.

"I don't fucking know if it's you, or if it's me, or this pregnancy!" I screamed furiously and without control.

Then everyone started shouting at the same time.

"NOW IT'S MY FAULT?!"

"I'm totally not in this problem anymore!"

"What the fuck! I came to help you, you idiot!"

Then everyone fell silent. Their eyes widened suddenly.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

I looked at them, falling silent too, understanding what I just blurted out. Then the siblings were blinking at me, but then they slowly looked over at Jace, who was serenely looking as if he was going to have a seizure. He swallowed.  
Fuck.

He cleared his throat and looked away from me.

"I- I need to go outside."

**JACE POV**  
_Holy shit, son, and spirit_  
What did I do! Fuck, how am I supposed to explain this to my dad?  
Stupid, stupid, stupid…I'm in deep shit this time.

I knew we should've used protection! But I didn't want to have something between Clary and me so I just opted for-  
_'You're a fucking moron, Jonathan Christopher Herondale_' my brain said.  
_'No shit, Sherlock' _I answered to it.

I walked faster through the building's glass doors, keys already in hand. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stay here. My phone started ringing and the ID said Alec. I hit reject and kept walking.  
I couldn't look at Clary in the eye. She must hate me.

I'm so fucking stupid.

I jumped over my bike and turned the engine on. I didn't bother to put the helmet on. Fuck everything.

A _baby._

What are we supposed to do with a baby when we're not even married yet? The worse is how we're going to tell our parents? I mean, they're waiting for the wedding-

Shit, the wedding! Now it's in three months! Fuck, we won't be able to hide this.

I have headache already.

I jerked the bike forward and went faster, passing street after street.

What the hell I'm going to do?

Clary looked…damn, I can't describe it. Her eyes were like live emerald and she looked ready to eat me alive.

"Clary, I'm so s-

A force hit me _hard _from the right, making metallic noises and shoving the bike out of my hands.

Then darkness surrounded me.

**_SOOO SOOO SOOO...THERE YOU GO! GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE WATING!? PLS TELL MEE...SOMEONE GUESSED WHAT HAPPENED AND I HAD TO TELL HER 'YES, THAT'S WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! ' LOL WELL,, YOU GET ANSWERS IF YOU REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE A QUENSTION YOU CAN ALLLLLWAYYYYSSS REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM! NO PROB KAYY! SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLSS REVIEW SOME MOREE! THANX FOR READING!_**

**_-Kris 33_**


	10. Oh My God Please

****_**OK GUYS I KNOW UR DESPERATE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH OUR BABY SO HERE IT IS! THANX MEL OOOOOOOOOOONCEEE AGAIN! SO PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW! .REVIEWS.! ENJOYY**_

**CLARY POV**

_**Two hours later**_

"Did he say where he went?" I asked Alec for the tenth time. He shook his head, exasperated, and went to the kitchen, taking out a beer. Where the hell did that come from?! I didn't buy that!

"Girl, you have a lot of answering to do!" Isabelle said. It was the fourth time she said that same thing. I ignored her the previous time. I looked at her and just sighed, heavily sitting over the couch.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her finally

"Yeah, what indeed? You obviously know how she got pregnant, and if you don't you would need a pe-

"Too much info, you moron. And I wanna know why she didn't tell me as soon as she found out" she said, glaring down at me. I threw a glance at Alec who was trying to look discreet but he was obviously listening.

"I took a pregnancy test three days after we-"

"Decided to play the hole and stick huh?" she ended. I gasped

"Izzy!" I exclaimed, and flushed, looking sideways at Alec who was suddenly very aware of his phone.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asked me. I looked down and felt as if I was about to puke.

"I'm keeping the baby, Isabelle" I said quietly. Isabelle just looked at me.

"What are your parents going to say?"

"They can't know about this, Izzy!" I jumped instantly.

"But they should expect something like this was going to happen, you guys marrying and everything" she said. Alec looked at us

"My dad, not mom. She thinks we're-" I stopped

Isabelle waited for me to continue

_In love_

My mom thought we were in love and that's why we were going to get married but Luke knew better than that. How are we supposed to explain this to _him?_

"God, I'm in trouble" I said against my hands.

"First thing first. We need to find Jace, Clary" Alec said. I looked at him and then slowly sighed. I took my phone and stood up, walking to the penthouse's balcony. When I was sure I was alone I called Jace. I was sure that if he knew it was me he would pick up. It rang six times and went straight to the voicemail.

I sighed and put a hand over my forehead.

Where are you Jace?

I sat at the edge of the pool and dipped my toes in the water. It was so good I thought about going for a swim. But no.

I called another five times, but no Jace.

Was he avoiding me?

Fuck, what if he decided to run away because he didn't want the baby? What if he decided to not support me through my pregnancy?

Shit, I'm so fucked up

How did I lie to myself, thinking Jace would be happy about having a baby with me? What the hell am I going to do now?

"I don't care. I don't care what you think, Jonathan Herondale, but I'm gonna have this baby" I said, putting a hand over my belly. I had a little bump, but nothing a loose shirt wouldn't cover.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting against Tyser, who was huge by now. If we sat side by side his head went past my head.

"You're gonna be with me, right, baby? You're gonna help me raise this baby?" I asked Tyser. The still-puppy licked my cheek gently, as if he understood how I was feeling. Maybe he did. I kissed his forehead.

I took the phone again and dialed.

Tyser licked my hand

Finally someone picked up the damn phone

"Where are you, Jace? Everyone's asking for you!" I said, my voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, this is not Jace" a feminine voice replied. I looked at the screen and it read 'Jace' so this was _his_ phone

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning. Was Jace with another woman? Jesus, no…

"I'm so sorry. My name is Katerine Dale and I'm so sorry to inform you Jonathan Herondale has been in an accident" she said. My heart stopped completely.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry. He was impacted by a car and the motorcycle was thrown across the street. He…he wasn't using a helmet" she said. I was about to puke by then

"B-but…why…why do you have his phone?" I finally asked.

"I was there at the scene and called an ambulance. I have his things. They're treating him right now" she said. I jumped to my feet and ran inside

"Which hospital?" I asked and ran to the living.

"Isabelle!" I screamed while I rummaged for my keys

"Presbyterian University" she said and I hung up.

"Isabelle!" I screamed once again and she and Alec appeared.

"Jace has been in an accident" I said, trying not to puke once again.

C~J C~J C~J

I ran into the ER reception

"Jonathan Herondale" I told the nurse breathless. She looked at me and then at my companions. Isabelle grabbed my arm, as if securing me from falling to the floor. The nurse searched in the computer

"He's still with the doctors, you're gonna have to wait in here until he's able to receive visitors.

"But I need to know how he is! When was he brought in?" I asked quickly

"About three hours ago"

"And how was he? H-how did he look?" I asked, searching into the nurse's eyes. She looked at me silently

"Please" I begged. The nurse looked as if she was thinking about telling me or not. Oh shit…

"He was in a bad shape" she said. I straightened up and breathed in.

"Calm down, Clary. Breathe. He's gonna be okay" Isabelle said beside me. She ran her hand up and down over my arm, as if she wanted to keep me warm.

"Please, tell me he's gonna make it" I told the nurse. She looked up at me, and sighed.

"I really don't know. He was in bad shape when he came in but he's been with the doctors for more than three hours now. He's being treated. Go and take a sit and calm down. Let's have faith that he's gonna be okay" she said heartily. I swear I paled right there.

"C'mon, Clary. Let's get you sat down" Isabelle said somewhere near me. I barely registered what was happening around me. I felt the chair under me when I sat down, I felt the cold air and the antiseptic smell everywhere.

Isabelle kept talking, this time with her brother, who was answering with short replies. I felt him look at me every once in a while. But I was too stunned to do anything else.

I closed my eyes and concentrated in my breathing.

My throat was closing up

But I had to stay in control. Jace didn't need this now. He needed our support in whatever was coming

"Um, Excuse me?"

I blinked and focused on who was in front of me

"Are you here for Jonathan Herondale?" the tall, brunette, blue-eyed young woman asked me. She wasn't dressed as a nurse so she couldn't have news

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Hi, I'm Katerine Dale. I think we talked over the phone a while ago?" she asked. I just looked at her.

"I…um, yeah. I'm Clary Fairchild" I told her.

"Pleased to meet you Clary. I'm so sorry it had to be me who told you the news. I'm sure he's gonna be okay" she said, taking a seat at my other side. I swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" I asked her, looking forward. I saw in the corner of my eye that she looked down and swallowed

"I was walking across the street when I saw a bike going past me and I saw at the distance a car coming. I knew he wasn't going to make it past the car and the car hit him in the side. The…um, bike was thrown back in my direction and the next thing I saw was him falling across the street. The…car almost ran him over but stopped in time. He hit the concrete…._hard_, Clary. _I'm so sorry" _she said. I had a hand over my mouth, covering my shocked expression.

Then I felt a wave of nausea.

"I'm sorry" I got to say before I ran to the nearest single bathroom. I emptied my stomach, over and over again.

When I finally stopped I breathed in and leaned against the wall. My heart was racing and I felt a huge need to cry. But I couldn't. Not yet.

Someone knocked.

"Clary? Are you okay?" I heard Isabelle's voice. I closed my eyes.

Then I flushed down the toilet

"Open the door, Clary" she said. I raised my hand and twisted the button lock. Isabelle entered instantly and saw me in the floor.

"Oh, Clary" she said and took my hands, helping me up.

I washed my face while Isabelle ran her fingers through my hair, trying to fix the impossible.

"You need to calm down, Clary. This is not good for the baby" she said. I ignored her. I _knew _this wasn't good for the baby, but if I didn't do something soon, I was going to explode.

"C'mon, let's get you back there. And calm down, kay? We're gonna stay with you the whole time" she said putting an arm around my waist and taking my other hand in hers. I won't faint. I _can't _faint.

"Is she okay?" a nurse asked us when she walked by.

"Yeah, just in shock" replied Isabelle and we walked past the nurse.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I got you like this!" Katerine exclaimed jumping to her feet when she saw me. I looked away and let Isabelle guide me to the seat.

"The nurse just came and told us Jace was stitched up and put in recovery. But they're still working with him. She didn't say why, though"

I sighed heavily and put a hand over my forehead. I heard a _thud_

"Moron" muttered Isabelle.

"Look, I gotta talk with someone on the third floor. I'll pass later to see how Jonathan is doing" Katerine said. I nodded and sat back, not looking at her while she walked away.

"You hungry?" Isabelle asked me. I turned to her and saw Alec looking at me beside Isabelle. I shook my head slowly

"You should eat something, Clary. Or at least-"

"I'm not hungry. Thanks" I told her. She sighed and turned to her brother with a please-help-me-here-she's-being-impossibly-stubborn look. He stood up and walked to a long hallway, and Isabelle turned back to me.

Ten minutes later Alec was walking back to us, carrying a brown paper bag that looked straight from the hospital cafeteria.

"Thanks" said Isabelle, taking the paper bag and giving me a coffee cup.

I wrinkled my nose.

" Not in the mood for coffee" I said

"It's hot chocolate" said Alec. I sighed slowly and mumbled my thanks.

Before I knew it my eyes were dropping and I was falling asleep in one of the couches, Isabelle right next to me, murmuring short comments with her brother. I smelled the alcohol, medicines, and heard the doctors walking by, nurses giving information about patients. But no news about Jace.

I fell asleep thinking that my baby needed a father.

C~J C~J C~J

I heard the commotion before I registered what was really happening. I opened my eyes and saw Isabelle standing in front of me. _Blocking me?_

"That's her, right?! She's responsible for this! That fucking slut is the reason my son is in danger of dying!"

I looked around Isabelle and saw a tall, blonde, _gorgeous_ woman walking furiously in my direction. Her hair reached past her shoulders and she was using a simple beige dress with designer shoes.

I don't know why but I put my hand in my belly as I jumped to my feet.

"Céline!"

I looked and behind was Stephen Herondale, running in the woman's direction.

"What-" I attempted to talk

"What did you do to him?!" the woman screamed at me. Stephen got hold of her before she could lay a hand on me.

"It wasn't her fault, Céline!" Isabelle told the woman.

Céline turned her eyes on Isabelle.

"And you. You're not saying what you know, right?!" Céline cried. She made an attempt to grab Isabelle but Alec stepped in front of Isabelle

"She didn't do anything. Leave her out of this" Alec exclaimed

"Céline, stop making a scene, they didn't have the fault." Stephen tried reasoning with his wife but she wouldn't listen.

Courageously, I stepped from behind Isabelle and slowly went to Céline

"I'm so sorry Jace is going through this. I swear I am. I want him to be as safe as possible and I'm so sorry you had to-"

She slapped me across the face

Everyone fell silent

Tears burned in my eyes as my hand covered my heating cheek.

But then hell broke loose.

"Céline! Stop it, dammit! _Leave Clary alone" _Stephen growled at his wife, grabbing her in a painful grip

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked me. I was in shock. Alec was looking at me and back at Stephen, prepared to hold the woman back if she tried something else.

"Crazy woman! She's fucking pre-"

"Isabelle!" I cried, stopping her mid-sentence and looking at her with wide eyes. Isabelle inhaled deeply and grabbed me by the elbows as if fearing I would collapse.

"C'mon, Céline. Move out of here" Stephen told his wife, moving her away from us.

"If something happens to my son, I'll kill you with my own hands" said Céline and allowed her husband to walk her to the doors.

I looked after her and then closed my eyes. My body was shaking and I was afraid I would fall to the floor.

"I need to sit down" I said.

"Oh my God, are you feeling sick? Do you need a doctor?" asked Isabelle as she helped me getting a chair. Thank God the waiting room was empty as hell.

I sighed

"That's one hell of a mother-in-law" muttered Alec.

Then a doctor walked out of the double doors

"Are you Jonathan Herondale's family?" he asked. I jumped to my feet instantly

"Yes. How's he doing? Is he okay?" I asked. The doctor looked at all of us and then walked closer.

"Best if you guys sit down" he said. I felt as if a bucket of iced water was thrown over me.

I heard Alec mutter a _shit_

After we were each in a chair the doctor started talking

"Jonathan received a great impact when he was hit by the car, followed by the concrete, which showed to have been the factor that produced the most damage. The bike was hit because Jonathan wasn't aware of the stop sign in the street and when the car made contact with the body it broke several ribs"

I inhaled sharply

"However, it didn't puncture his lungs. On the other hand, when he made contact with the ground, not only he got cut with the glasses, but he hit his head, _near _the cerebellum, the most sensible and fragile side of the head. This led to a skull fracture"

I let go of the air I wasn't aware I was holding

"He has a small crack in the back of his head which was already treated, but we know the damage doesn't stop there" he said, pursing his lips.

"W-what are you saying?" I asked. Isabelle took my hand and squeezed.

"Jonathan is in coma"

I couldn't help but gasp. I covered my mouth with my hand and stiffened a sob

"He was unconscious when the paramedics got to the scene but he woke up when he got here; he was bleeding and passed out from blood loss. He hasn't awakened since then. We estimate he lost 15% of the blood in his body and we had to do a blood transfusion. We still are, but he's with another doctor and nurses right now, getting stitched and cleaned up"

"Oh my God" I whispered. My throat closed up and tears started flowing.

"When can we see him?" Alec asked near me. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand closer to my mouth.

"Right now he can't have visitors, he's in a really sensible state and we need the room clean so the doctors can come and go to run tests. I'm sorry you're going through this. I, personally, will let you know if there's any change in his state." He said, gave a nod and walked to the nurse's desk.

"Oh my God, Jace" I whispered and put my head in my hands. I felt Isabelle's freezing hands over my shoulders

"He's gonna be okay,Clary" she said over and over again, assuring me while I wept.

"He needs to. And he's _so _gonna get a hell of a punch when he wakes up" she said

C~J C~J C~J

_**A week later**_

He's still in coma. He hasn't stirred. Nothing. At all.

And the doctors haven't let me see him either. I'm going nuts here. They say he's healing, and that they had to put an oxygen tube down his _throat_ to help him breathe because of the broken ribs. This is…awful. I _need _to see him.

I was again at the hospital, talking with Isabelle and waiting for Alec to bring me my sandwich, when Jace's doctor walked quickly past us and through the secured double doors. I frowned and millions of bad things went through my mind.

An hour and half later a young desk nurse called me. I stood up and as an impulse I put a hand over my small bump.

"Dr. Richards told me to let you in, saying he has news and that he's waiting for you. Go through those doors, down the hall and to your right" she said. Oh my God, did something happened?

I gave a quick glance at Isabelle and technically ran through the doors. I followed the nurse's directions and found the doctor out in the hallway and writing something down.

"Dr. Richards" I said and he looked up.

"Hello, Clary. I-"

"What happened with Jace?" I asked him quickly, without realizing I interrupted him. He gave me a sad heartily smile.

"He's awake, Clary" he said. I looked at him.

_He's awake. Jace is finally awake. Everything's gonna be okay from now on._

"But…something happened. We couldn't run the test that pointed to this situation while he was in coma. When he first opened his eyes he didn't remember a thing. He didn't know he had an accident. But when I said your _name…_ he just remembered. Everything" he said. I passed a hand through my hair and closed my eyes for brief seconds.

"But that is not all. His fall and impact with the solid concrete had his side effects. And I'm seriously worried about it"

I couldn't stop myself

I walked past him and inside the room

"Clary, we need to discuss this first" the doctor was saying rushing behind me

But I saw Jace sitting over the bed, looking down at his hands. His golden hair tousled and messy. He had a bandage around his head, and various cuts in his face, arms and legs. He had a hospital gown and he looked so…_vulnerable_, like a child waiting for his mom.

"Jace" I whispered. The reaction was instantaneous. He looked further down, side to side, as if he was lost

"Clary" he said with a painful tone. His voice was _strangled._

"Oh my God, you're awake. Jace, you're okay" I breathed. I made an attempt to walk to him

"Clary" the doctor said beside me. Jace closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Jace?"

He didn't answer

"What's wrong? Please talk to me" I said. He opened his eyes, as if it was too painful. But he didn't look me in the eye. Why wasn't he looking me in the eye?

He looked ashamed

"Jace, don't you dare blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. But now you're okay, and I'm gonna take you home, and take care of you, okay?" I told him. But he kept looking down. His hands closed into fists and he turned his head to the other side of the room, as if he didn't want me to look at him.

"Jace, what's wrong?" I asked him. Then I turned to Dr. Richards

"What's wrong with him? What happened?" I asked, panic starting to settle.

"Clary, when he hit his head, the impact was to the back of his head, between the two hemispheres in the brain, and this caused a lost of one of his senses. Jonathan can't see anything. He's blind"

**_SOO SOO SOOOOO WHATCHA THINK? WANNA KILL ME YET?/ HAHAHAHA_**

**_PLAYLIST:_**

**_CRUSH by David Archuleta_**

**_Wouldn't change a thing- Demi lovato and Joe Jonas_**

**_Stay- miley cyrus_**

**_You raised me up -Celtic woman_**

**_Lightweight- demi lovato_**

**_Get it right- Glee_**

**_REVIEWWW REVIEWWWWWW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW R.E.V.I.E.W R.E.V.I.E.W R.E.V.I.E.W. _**

**_THANX ^_^_**


	11. Threat

**Ok im not even gonna say how sorry i am. You know i am, so i dont need to repeat myself. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and this is gonna be like an introduction of how the story is gonna turn out. Hope you like, if you have some ideas, just tell me in PM or review. XOXO -KRISTI**

I stood motionless, looking at the doctor, feeling as if freezing water was going down my spine. I choked some air and turned my face to Jace, who was 'looking' at the floor, as if lost.

I didn't say a word…

Just walked silently to him.

I knew it was cruel, stopping right in front of him, when I knew he couldn't see me.

He just kept looking at the floor, as if he didn't know where to focus his eyes on. Not that he could 'focus' them at all.

Then he tensed.

He felt me

He breathed in slowly

And stretched his hand slowly. I looked down at his hand, moving slowly to touch me.

I raised my hand and my fingertips touched his

He wrapped his fingers around mine and I choked in a breath. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and he put his face against my neck, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Clary, I'm sorry for leaving you like that, I'm sorry I was such an ass, I'm so s-"

"Shh" I whispered through tears, my face against his hair. I threw a glance at the door and saw that the doctor had disappeared. Good

I closed my eyes and kissed his wrapped temple.

"You're gonna be okay" I repeated over and over again, and still, they sounded as if they weren't enough.

Then his hand touched my belly and I tensed.

I looked down at him. He still had his face near my neck, but his palm was against my stomach

"Jace-"

"You're pregnant" he said in a low tone. I breathed in slowly and put a hand over his.

"I'm pregnant" I said, looking at his face. He kept his eyes down, his hand still feeling my stomach. We stayed like this for…I don't know how much time. I just knew I didn't want it to end. I was scared that if I let him go he would disappear through my fingers.

"I wanna go home" he said

C~J C~J C~J

Two weeks after I finally got Jace home. He was going…crazy inside that hospital. And the worst of it was that he didn't want to see his parents. He 'signed' some papers stating that he wouldn't get any visits apart from me. And that's because he knew I would kill him if he prohibited the entrance to me. So…Alec and Isabelle were pretty much pissed too. Céline threatened to close down the hospital if they didn't let her see Jace, but he had the right to sign those papers, so there was nothing she could do.

Then there was Jace. He was…difficult. But I'm not saying it in a bad way. Yes, I was totally dedicated to him now, but he could get difficult. We had to move everything out of his way, because he could easily trip. That was when he decided to get out of the bed; he could spend a whole day in his bed, listening to the Tv, without moving. The first days he didn't want to eat, didn't want to move…

I got scared.

So I had to call the hospital and ask for help. I talked with Dr. Richards and told him the situation. He said he was gonna send help. I didn't know what he meant by that but I only could sit down and wait.

It was Saturday and I was making some omelets and bacon for Jace. Being pregnant wasn't making me lazy like some books said. I had to walk up and downstairs the whole day, help Jace in the shower, holding him so he didn't slip, help him dress up…

Yeah…

And the worst thing was that…I enjoyed it. I loved having him this close to me. We used to sleep in different bedrooms, but now we slept in Jace's bed and I would fall asleep in Jace's arms.

I served the omelet and put some bacon on the side and started walking upstairs when I felt the baby move. I gasped and dropped the plate, making it go straight down and crash on the floor. I stood still for a minute, a hand on my belly.

"Holy shit" I breathed

"Clary?!" I heard Jace yell from upstairs. I looked down at my belly and swallowed.

"It's okay, I'm okay" I whispered to myself

I heard a hard 'THUD' and I looked quickly upstairs

"Jace!" I did my best to run/speed-walk to him.

"I'm okay, only slipped. What happened? What was that?" he asked, trying to get back on his feet. I grabbed his muscled arm with both my hands and helped him stand up, not that it made much difference

"Nothing, nothing…I just dropped the plate. I'll go clean it up" I said hurriedly. Jace grabbed my hand in a painful grip when I started walking downstairs. I looked back at him.

I haven't got used to look at him and…him don't look at me in the eye. His eyes would dance somewhere down to the ground or what it would've been my feet. It felt so…strange

"Don't go" he murmured. I frowned

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He only pulled me against him, his arms around me. I swallowed and hugged him back. It was strange to hug him, having a belly between us

"Jace" I whispered against his chest. He grunted in my ear

"What's wrong?"

He stayed silent, then I felt his jaw clench against my neck

"Nothing" he breathed. I pulled back and looked at him. His golden eyes were dancing around. It made tears prick in my eyes. I calmed my breathing so he didn't know I was about to break down.

I smiled at him even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Go to the room again. I'll bring some sweets and we can watch a movie"

Obviously Jace couldn't watch it, so I'd find a movie he already watched and replay it for him. He nodded and kissed my forehead and turned around, walking slowly to his room

I breathed out and walked downstairs and started cleaning the mess. Great. Made all this for nothing

"Thanks, baby. You scared mommy" I murmured to the baby bump while I was cleaning the breakfast. After I finished I went to the fridge and took out ice creams and brownies. Lately I've been craving those, days after days. Can't stop myself.

I was going halfway up the stairs when the apartment's intercom buzzed. I groaned and stumped downstairs once again and punched the receiver button

"What?" I growled

"I'm so sorry, Miss Fairchild, but you have a visitor. She says the hospital sent her" the door man said. I frowned.

"Ok, let her come up" I said.

"Very well" he said and disconnected. I went to the kitchen to put the stuff back in the fridge and the elevator dinged. I walked to the entrance and found Katerine Dale

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low tone, trying not to call Jace's attention form upstairs. She frowned delicately, her dark brown hair falling down to her waist in soft curls. She was beautiful and her blue eyes pierced mine with a potent light in them I've never seen before. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked slowly to the living room, admiring everything around. I frowned at her, following her with incredulity.

"How can you walk in without getting invited, _Katerine Dale_?" I exclaimed. She smiled creepily and sat down on the love seat, crossing her legs delicately, showing off her tanned long legs with the slutty skirt.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" I asked harshly, standing right in front of her. There was something…_something_ about her that made me want to crawl away or pull her out of the apartment by the hair.

She looked straight at me, her piercing blue eyes stopping in my eyes. I swallowed quickly. She gave me a sweet innocent smile than made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up quickly.

"I'm just checking out my new partial home for the rest of your pregnancy" she said. I had to restrain a gasp, but couldn't control my twitching hand to cover my baby bump.

"Get out of my house" I said, glaring at her. She gave a laugh and stood up, making me take several steps back

"But dear, I'm Jace's new nurse" she said with an innocent expression.

Holy shit

"I want you out. Now. I'll call the hospital and ask for someone else" I said. She chuckled.

"Babe, they didn't have anyone else available and Katerine Dale was so concerned about the patient's health she offered for the job and got transferred here"

I swallowed. I didn't know what to do.

So I turned around and walked away from her as fast as possible. I walked upstairs and felt her following me. Shit…

"Where's the…patient?" she asked delicately. I stopped at the top of the stairs and saw she was right behind me. She got up one step and was right next to me

"Get out of my house now" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clarissa Fairchild" she said.

"I don't want you here. No one needs you. Get. Out" I said through clenched teeth

"Let me tell you something, girly. This is _not_ your decision. I'm pretty sure Jace wouldn't be with you if it wasn't because you're having his bastard. Get that through your head. Jace doesn't love you. He was only using you to fuck you, and then came the oopsie when you got pregnant, and of course he wouldn't leave you when he needs you to get his hands on the company. So, there. Live with the happiness" she said with a sarcastic sweet smile. I felt a lump in my throat, and I was trying to ease it by swallowing hard.

"Get out. Now. Or I'll call the police" I said softly. She stepped in front of me

"I'm. Not. Going. _Anywhere"_

Then she grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down the stairs.

I hit the first three steps, hitting my head with them, the pain leaving me in black for seconds, then rolled down, my body hitting each edge with so much force I thought I was gonna break everything.

Then unconsciousness took me

C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C

When I woke up I saw white. And the lights were so bright they made me close my eyes instantly. I groaned softly and slowly put my hand on my belly

I gasped and sit upright

_My baby! _

I looked desperately around

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I said when I saw Katerine sitting beside me. She put down the book she was reading and gave me a sweet smile.

"You're up" she said. I shuddered and looked away quickly for an escape

"_Help!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, while trying to stand up.

"Oh my god! I need some help! She's gonna hurt herself!" I heard Katerine. I looked at her, frowning as she walked quickly to the door, yelling at the nurses.

"What are you doing!" I asked desperately. She looked at me and smirked.

Then a doctor walked in, followed by two nurses.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, rushing to my bed.

"Get me out of here. I'm begging you. _Please"_ I said looking at him. He grabbed my wrists

"You need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine. You just need to breathe deep and stay in bed, Miss Fairchild"

"_I won't calm down while that bitch is in here!" _I screamed at the doctor's face while wrestling with his sneaking arms. I screamed again, but with fury

"Clarissa, you need to calm down, or you will lose the baby" he said firmly, trying to push me down on the white bed.

"NO!" I screamed. Of course I didn't want to lose the baby, but I wasn't going to stay with that psycho in the room

"Calm down!" said the doctor

"No! She tried to kill me! She pushed me down the stairs! She wants to kill my baby!" I screamed, this time tears flowing down my cheeks. I was so scared, a room full of strangers and a psycho bitch.

"See! I told you, Richard, she's mentally unstable. Since Jonathan Herondale got injured she has grown unstable. I think she's running towards depression and we need to take some action before she finds another way to get rid of that poor creature" I heard Katerine said close to the doctor. I looked quickly at her and gaped at her

"You _bitch!" _I screamed and kicked at the doctor, trying to jump from the bed.

"We need to sedate her. Nurse!" the doctor yelled, holding me down while I screamed at the top of my lungs

"No! Please don't do this! _I'm begging you_!" I screamed while crying. One of the nurses came with a needle filled with clear liquid and I started kicking hard, and screaming louder. With the two nurses they controlled my legs.

"Katerine, help me out!" the doctor yelled.

"No!" I screamed. Katerine held me down by pushing my waist down. Then I felt the prick of the needle in my arm and numbness started going down to my legs…and I was instantly out

C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J

I woke up with a hand combing my hair softly. I jumped away and looked up.

Luke

I broke down when I saw his calmed face. He tried to hide his sad expression and pressed me against his chest, holding me. I cried and cried and felt like I wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Clare-bear…" I breathed.

"I wanna go home, daddy…" I said crying. He nodded and kept running his warm fingers through my hair while holding me.

"I know baby girl. But you need to stay here for examination and some more tests. I'm sorry. I wish I could do anything else but it's not in my power" he said against my hair. I cried harder.

"Hush…it's okay, clary" he said softly. I'm pretty sure he knew I was pregnant by now

"Dad…you can't tell mom about…the…"

"Baby. I know. Clare bear…what did you do…" he breathed. I closed my eyes hard.

"I don't know…" I said and the tears flowed once again

C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C

I had fallen asleep when Luke left but now I was awake two hours later and I was on my side, watching the tacky TV I had in the room.

There was a knock and I looked at the door.

Katerine

"What the fuck do you want" I said looking back to the TV.

"Damn, great welcome you give your nurse"

"You're not my nurse, you bitch" I said glaring at her.

"Oh but I am. After the stunt you put earlier I got a personal license where I can dose you anytime you become violent and I'll be able to prevent you from 'hurting yourself and the baby'" she said, smirking and walking to the side chair beside my bed. I just gaped at her with wide eyes.

"You can't do that" I breathed.

"I can and I will, Clarissa Fairchild" she said, looking down at her manicured hands. I swallowed.

"I won't let you. I'll call the police"

She chuckled softly. She was laughing at me

"We'll see about that" she said and she stood up and went directly to my side, making me wince away from her.

"You want to play games, Clarissa Fairchild? Then let the games begin. But don't forget I have yours and your bastard's life in my hands. Anything you do to me will affect your baby. Think about your decision wisely"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I whispered. She smiled at me

"I'm nobody. But have something in mind. I do not like this pregnancy bullshit. I will do everything in my power to prevent that bastard from coming into this world"

**hope you enjoyed and this is like an intro like i said. Most people that really reviewed received a sneak peek of this chapter and actually liked it. Pls review for me to write faster. I have tons of ideas, but if u wanna include yours just message me. Thank you. xoxo -Kristi**


	12. He's back

**_CHAPTER 12 IS HERE. i'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IMMA WRITE...BUT I THINK I HAVE QUITE A GOOD IDEA HERE...JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME._**

_Two weeks later…_

I'm four months pregnant and the nightmare doesn't end. I constantly find myself wishing I'm gonna wake up and the last four months had been only a big ass nightmare. This is too much and I can't do anything.

Jace doesn't know anything

About what happened with Katerine

I just can't tell him. I can't bring more stress into his life. I mean, with the accident, the baby, the…_thing_ …is just too much. Even for me.

I just try to avoid the bitch as much as possible…but things are getting tight.

She's getting in my territory.

With Jace.

And I can't help but think there's something odd about this whole situation. I mean, she's the one that was around when Jace got hit, she's the one that called the ambulance, she was at the hospital while everything happened and then she's the one that got sent here to help us. You shitting me right.

I've told Isabelle about my feelings…but she only says is coincidence…after all… "Katerine was trying to help us go through this"

Sure. Help us my ass.

She wants to fuck around…well I'll give her some taste of her own medicine. I'm not gonna let her step on me and even if I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't defend myself.

And this is how I found myself sitting on the living room couch, hands over stomach and looking at the black Tv. The bitch was out buying some stuff, don't know what though.

"Well, baby, at least you're safe for at least another three hours" I murmured to my belly.

Then I heard it

"CLARY!" I heard Jace's frantic voice coming from upstairs. I instantly jumped to my feet and hurried upstairs, almost tripping with the carpet.

I threw the door open and his blank face turned to me, his eyes swimming around as always.

"I'm seeing shadows" he whispered. My heart started beating so fast I thought I was gonna fall. I put a hand over mouth and walked in.

"What do you mean with 'shadows' Jace?" I asked quickly, swallowing quickly.

"Come here, quick" he said hurriedly. I frowned and walked to him. He extended his hands in front of him, motioning me to stand in front of him and I did so until his hands wrapped around my arms. His eyes were still swimming around but they were more…focused. And decided.

"I can see the silhouette of your…tank top. And…shit…Clary…" he breathed and his hands came down to my baby bump that was quite small. I swallowed.

"Can you see it?" I asked quietly. His eyes swam over the place my belly was situated.

And a beautiful smile lightened up his beautiful face

"I can see the curve of it…it's mostly darkened and blurry as hell…but I can see the curve of your belly. My God, Clary, we're gonna have a…a…_baby_" he said, breathing the last words, with a sweet smile. Tears instantly started flowing down my cheeks but I was smiling and I couldn't stop. I stepped forward and kissed Jace's forehead

"I missed you, Jace" I said quietly. Jace placed his hands on my belly and tilted his head in the direction my face was.

"I can see the shadows of your smile" he breathed.

"Oh my God" I started sobbing, tears going down, but at the same time I was smiling. I went down and kissed him hard and deeply that it gave my knees a funny feelings and the baby started kicking. He kissed me back and I felt his lips change into a smile while he was feeling the baby's kicks.

Then he slowly pulled back and I looked at him.

"Should we call the hospital?" I asked softly. He shook his head slowly and I frowned.

"Just stay here with me. Please" he said and pulled himself back and sat at the head of the bed. I swallowed and slowly sat beside him on the bed, my hands placed over my belly and my hair cascading down over one shoulder and over the belly.

Jace smiled softly, as if he could actually see me completely and put his hand on the bed, slowly moving toward me, trying to touch me. When he actually did so I laced my fingers through his and pulled him down. Soon we were in each other's arms and I actually prayed I wouldn't have to move. Ever.

C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J~C~J

"C'moooooon Clary. Don't be like that. That's blasphemy!" shrieked Izzy. I groaned and shifted in my seat and turned to look out the window.

"But give me a reason! Give me _one_reasonable reason why I shouldn't do a baby shower! Tell me! Spill! Puke those words out!" Isabelle yelled

"Izzy! I just don't..._feel like it!"_ I screamed back. Isabelle groaned loudly and threw her hands in the air

"You're incredible and fucking unbelievable!" she said and I flipped her off

"Give thanks to the lord you're pregnant or I would've slapped the shit out of you already" she murmured. I turned to her and give her the look.

"What?"

"Nothing…" I breathed out. She rolled her eyes at me

"Right. Take a right" she said to the taxi driver.

"I'm hungry" I said

"When are you not hungry?" she asked me with a fake smile.

"Have you been pregnant before?" I asked her

"No, but I know that-"

"Do you know what it's like?" I asked again without giving her any time to answer

"I have a pretty good idea" she said with a triumphant smile. I just stared at her.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. And take a fucking right!" she yelled again and the driver took a brutal right and it sent me crashing against the window.

"Careful, you asshole!" yelled Isabelle. The driver stepped on the break so hard we almost crashed with the little window that separated us from him. He turned, his face red and sweaty

"GET OUT OF MY TAXI!" he growled.

"UCHHHH man, somebody hasn't gotten any in a week!" protested Isabelle and after opening the door she pulled me out

" I'm not paying you s goddamned penny!" Izzy yelled and the driver flipped her off and speeded off. Great. I turned and glared at Isabelle.

"WHAT!"

"Would you calm your tits, woman!" i exclaimed and started walking. I heard Izzy groaning and walked quickly to me, easily catching up with the pregnant girl.

"You know, Clary, you're getting quite big. We should go shopping sometime. Soon. ASAP" she said distractedly while looking around.

"Izzy" i murmured

"And we should go baby shopping too! omg, you know how cute _that's_ gonna be!" she shrieked

"Izzy"

"But first we need to find out if it's a girl or a boy, _then_ we can go definitely shopping with all the money power!"

"ISABELLE!" i screamed, desperate for her to shut the hell up. Izzy stopped quickly and gave me a wide eyed look

"omg Clary! What's wrong with you!? Now i tell you, calm your tits, woman!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air

"Go choke on something, Isabelle" i said, flipping her off with all the force and attitude i could. She groaned and walked ahead of me.

Minutes later i passed Cold Stone Creamery and i got in, Isabelle right behind me, saying zero words in the process. After i ordered my double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream i walked happily beside Isabelle to whatever store she was planning on going. She was licking on a pink spoon when she walked in Hollister and i followed, rolling my eyes in the process. I would shop here if i didn't have a four months pregnancy belly between me and a tight blue tank top i was eyeing right now. Seriously. Apparently Isabelly read my face and she turned to me

"hey, don't have that face. You _do_ have a cute small baby bump, ya know." she said, giving me a warm smile. I smiled a little and looked away. At least i was sure the ivory light floral summer dress i was wearing looked good on me, considering halter dresses made me look a little bit more mature. Izzy gave me one last glance and went around the store while i went the other way, slowly eating my ice cream. I had to get used to walk far from the people and things on the way, considering i could bump my belly with any pointy thing and hurt the baby. After twenty minutes i had found nada, zero, caput, shirts. I mean, yeah i could use tight shirts that said Hollister, but i suddenly felt the necessity to cover up a little.

Ten more minutes later i gave up completely and i turned around to go find Isabelle and tell her this was a pain in the ass when i bumped into someone, the force of my outrage reflecting into the smack, and threw the residue of my chocolate ice cream on the person's white Lacoste polo, the guy's hands wrapping quickly around my arms when i lost my footage.

"I'm so so sooo soryy!" i exclaimed and looked up quickly.

Oh fuck…

"Clary?" he looked down at me. His once shaved and perfect face changed into a frown.

"Matt" i breathed.

I saw him gulp. Hard. He saw my belly.

And i instantly knew what he was thinking

"No! no no...it's Jace's" i said slowly. After some seconds he nodded once and i thought i saw a hint of disappointment. And not on me.

What? he wanted to be the daddy now?

He hadn't changed that much. You could only see the black hair a little bit longer and his beard was starting to grow again, as if he hadn't shaved in some days. Nothing too brutal. He chuckled nervously and looked down at his shirt. His messed up and disgustingly sticky shirt. One of the store's staff saw what happened and she rushed over to us

"You guys come this way, we'll clean this mess" she said, giving me a pointedly look. I looked away and felt Matt's hand on my lower back, pushing me a little to follow the lady. I flushed and walked as fast as my feet could take me. I didn't even realize I had a hand stuck to the side of my belly, as if I was protecting it. From what? I don't know.

The lady guided us to a meeting room and told us where the bathroom and paper towels were, then she walked away mumbling she had to clean the sticky brown stuff from the floor before a customer slipped and they get demanded.

I looked around and quickly walked to the bathroom and wetted some brown paper towels and walked to Matt, looking down. I gave him a look to ask permission to clean his shirt, but he didn't give me any sign of resistance so I continued.

"Look, i'm sorry about what happened between us three months ago. I am so sorry, Clary. Things could've gotten worse if you hadn't stopped me" he said softly, looking down at me.

I swallowed and my hands shook. I looked quickly at him and then back down and kept cleaning the shirt.

"C'mon Clary, don't do this. I know what you're thinking. I didn't do this because I wanted to get in your pants. I swear on my mother. You have to believe me" he said, wrapping his hands on my arms. It wasn't in a painful way but it wasn't soft either. I swallowed quickly and tried to keep cleaning the deep big brown spot, but I only seemed to make it worse

"Talk to me. Please. Say anything. Curse, yell, slap me. Anything. Just please…" he said, shaking me, making me lose my grip on the paper towel, but I didn't stop cleaning

"Clary!" he said and tried to take the disgusting paper for me but I tried to snatch it back, gaining a grown from me when I couldn't get a hold on it. Matt tried to pull me back and control me but he only won a scratch on the cheek, making him suck on a breath

A very deep scratch. Deep enough to draw a line of blood. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Clary! Calm down!" he groaned, trying to pry my hands from my face.

"I'm sorry" I breathed.

"It's okay" he said looking into my eyes, as if he was trying to reason with me.

"No, it's not okay. i-I hurt you. I can't hurt people" I murmured, my voice shaking.

"Clary, it's only a scratch. It's okay"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" I screamed, finally pulling from his arms. His expression showed complete shock.

"I't NOT fucking okay! Nothing it's fucking OKAY! Everything is a mess, my life is a fucking mess!" I kept screaming. Once I started I couldn't seem to stop.

"Clary…" Matt breathed out and stepping in my direction. I stepped back

"No Matt!"

"What's going on Clary. What's wrong…" he asked softly. When I saw his eyes, sweetly looking at me I just couldn't keep it together. Everything came crashing on me like a lightning and I fell to my knees, crying so heartedly I thought I was gonna break. In a matter of seconds Matt was on his knees next to me, his arms wrapped strongly around me. I cried hard on his messed up shirt and I felt I was falling, I just couldn't hold it anymore. His arms went rigid around me and he held me. He just held me and in that moment it was the best gift someone has ever given me.

It felt like ages when I finished crying. My face felt so swollen I was ashamed of lifting it off Matt's chest.

"It's okay Clary. Just let it out. I'm here. I got you…" he murmured against my head. The he kissed the top on my head and pulled back a little to look me in the eye. I could feel the baby moving crazily inside me. It gave me a push here and there but aside from that nothing was hurting. I sniffed and cleaned my cheek with my hand and looked up at Matt

"Feel better?" he whispered. I swallowed and nodded slowly. He gave me a sweet calm smile and hugged me again. I hugged him back and I felt like I didn't want to let him go.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I snorted and I felt like crying again

"Hey hey…did I say something wrong?" he asked quickly, panicking at my expression. I sniffed and straightened up.

"I'm always hungry" I said, my voice cracking. Matt looked down and when he looked up at me again he had a playful smile on his lips, as if he couldn't hold himself from laughing.

"C'mon, let's get you food, okay?" he asked. I kept looking at him

"I don't know…" I murmured, eyeing the exit door.

"C'mon Clary…we gotta catch up. I need to know what happened these three months" he said.

Well I didn't have anything else to do…

"Only if you get me Starbucks after"

Matt chuckled and kissed me on the cheek

**OKAYYY MATT'S LOVERSSS HERE HE IS BABIES! HE'S BACK! HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER. COMMENT AND FOLLOW THE STORY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF U HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS U CAN JUST PM ME ! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW! :)**


End file.
